Aftermath
by Kimberleg
Summary: Several years after the War of the Ring, Aragorn receives a letter from Mirkwood, saying Legolas needs him desperately. Aragorn then learns many secrets and discovers the full effect of the war upon his elven friend. Warning: Brief sex and character death
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1 – The Letter**

Several years after the War of the Ring, Aragorn sits in Minas Tirith, content with his country, his kingdom and his earth living in a wonderful world of peace. His beautiful Elven wife, Arwen, being the mother of his child, Eldarion, his beautiful son, and his home and his men all being as content as one another. Aragorn relaxes in his throne and looks back on the hard years of his life. Even when his heart mourns at the long years he spent in exile, he is always joyful when he thinks of his friends in the Fellowship: the four hobbits, Merry, Pippin, Sam and, of course, Frodo, who saved Middle-Earth by his heroic deeds. Brave Boromir of Gondor, whom Aragorn missed greatly and wished he was by his side during his reign of Gondor. Gandalf, his wise counsellor and helper, Gimli the Dwarf, whom Aragorn formed a strong bond with, and, of course, his greatest friend of all, Legolas the Elf. Legolas has been there for him throughout his entire ordeal, from the Council of Elrond in Rivendell, even through the Paths of the Dead to their hopeless final attack against Sauron outside the Black Gates. Out of the entire Fellowship, Aragorn relied on and trusted Legolas the most.

It is just after midday, and the weather was cloudy, yet with a bright, warm sun. Aragorn sat in his throne, deep in thought, when suddenly, a servant walked in.

"My Lord Aragorn, we have just received a letter from Mirkwood. We believe it's from King Thranduil, my lord."

Aragorn sat up. A letter from Mirkwood? Very rarely did the Sindar Elves of Mirkwood send word to realms such as Gondor, and very rarely did the Elves want anything to do with the Gondorian people, but Aragorn had long desired in his heart to hear word from Greenwood the Great, as that was the home of his friend, Legolas. Legolas was Aragorn's greatest living friend, and he long wished to see him again. However, Aragorn lived leagues away from Legolas's home in Mirkwood, and he could only really visit him if it was for an important occasion.

"Give it to me" said Aragorn.

The man walked across the hall, knelt down at Aragorn's feet and gave him the letter. Aragorn thanked the man, dismissed him and quickly opened the letter. The writing was flowing ink, the traditional way of the Elves. Aragorn was greatly excited by this letter, yet as he read it, his heart began to wonder and was filled with concern.

_Hail Aragorn, High King of Gondor and the Lost Kingdom of Arnor. I beg, your highness, for your presence in my halls. You know my son, Legolas, and I believe he is a good friend of yours. He is in great need of help, for he is not himself, and I am hoping that you can help. I know it is a long journey for you, but Legolas needs you. I do not know how much longer he can last like this. Please heed my pleading and come as quickly as possible. If you can help me, you and your people will forever be welcome in my halls._

_Greatest thanks, King Thranduil of Mirkwood_

Aragorn's heart froze.

"Legolas… not himself… do not know how much longer he can last ... Like this…" Aragorn thought.

He was worried. Something was wrong with Legolas, his best friend. He had to do something. What if his friend was hurt? What if his friend was dying? What would he do? What could he do? He was a descendant of Numenor, but this is an Elf. Elves shouldn't get hurt. Elves shouldn't die… Aragorn began to panic, but at that moment, Arwen came in.

"Aragorn?" she said. "Aragorn, what is it? What's wrong?"

Aragorn handed her the letter. She read it, and a look of exactly the same fear spread over her face.

"What's happened to him?" she asked, after a short period of silence.

"I don't know" said Aragorn, "but he's my friend, and I must help him!"

"Let me come, for he is a friend of mine also" pleaded Arwen.

But Aragorn said no. Someone had to look after their child. Arwen knew how much Aragorn loved his boy, and she loved him just as much, so she agreed and understood. "I must leave as soon as possible. I will go with just a small number of men to accompany me. I will leave tomorrow morning. Arwen, ask my chamber servant to bring me a sheet of parchment, a quill and a pot of ink."

Arwen bowed her head, slipped a small kiss on his forehead and cheek and did as she was told. Aragorn sat in his throne, thinking about Legolas and what great need he may have. He was still worried, but he knew he had to go. Besides, he wanted to go; he wanted to see Legolas again. But not like this. Not like this at all.

**What's wrong with Legolas? Will Aragorn be able to save him?**

**Read on…**


	2. I know you can bring him back

**Chapter 2 – "I know you can bring him back"**

Aragorn and his small fleet had been travelling for nearly 2 weeks when they finally arrived on the borders of Mirkwood. For many years, Mirkwood had been a dark and dreadful forest, filled with dark mist and evil creatures, the once beautiful forest being cursed by the presence of Dol Guldur. But now, after the final destruction of Sauron and of evil, the forest shone with a beautiful jade green, flooded by sunlight, and the path straight and clear.

Aragorn and his men walked cheerfully along the brown woven path, and crossed over the small, wooden bridge that crossed the River Running. Finally, after a couple of days march, they arrived at the mighty gateway of Thranduil's palace. Aragorn had only passed through Mirkwood once, and had never seen the magnificent beauty of the Mirkwood palace, its splendour matching that of Minas Tirith easily. As his men and their horses rode towards the mighty fortress, two silver horns were blown, long, soft and clear, both blending and harmonising with each other. The two, great wooden doors opened and there, clad in dark green robes and with a crown of leaves and berries on his head, stood Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. His face was aged yet beautiful, and Aragorn could clearly see the joy of his coming overflowing out of him.

"Aragorn, High King of Gondor! I am so glad you have come"

They embraced and exchanged gestures of welcome.

"I see you received my letter. I was worried it would never arrive."

"No," said Aragorn, "to be able to come here and see your magnificent kingdom is an honour in itself."

Thranduil almost blushed. He loved it when people complimented on his kingdom.

"Come and bring your men inside, you must be very tired after your long journey".

Aragorn agreed and gestured to his men to follow him inside. Inside were carvings of wood and glass, patterns of the forest running up the walls and paved across the ceiling. Many men bumped into each other by paying more attention to the beautiful surroundings about them than where they were going and who was in-front of them! They were all greeted with warm welcomes from the elves of Mirkwood, and were treated to fresh warm bread and the finest wine they could find. Mirkwood Elves are very fond and very well known for their wine.

Aragorn was seated at the head of the table, munching happily away on some warm, floured bread and a little wine, when suddenly, he noticed something. Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Whenever there were visitors or a banquet, Legolas was always there, and yet now, he wasn't. Aragorn sank in his seat and began to loose his appetite.

"I see you've spotted the absence of my son" a voice said over his shoulder.

Aragorn turned round and saw Thranduil standing behind him. But this was not the Thranduil that had greeted him in earlier. Thranduil was no longer merry and joyful. His face was stained with grief and concern, and Aragorn knew something must be wrong.

"May I speak with you?" asked Thranduil, quietly and in a low-down tone.

His voice was deep and much different than usual.

"Of course" said Aragorn, terribly worried and slightly fearful of what he had been brought to see. Thranduil and Aragorn quietly left the Great Hall and walked upstairs to Thranduil's quarters. Thranduil shut the door tight.

"You know why I have brought you here" said Thranduil.

"Partly" said Aragorn, not in his usual confidence. Thranduil lowered his head slightly and began to walk around the room.

"Legolas needs help. Great help. I do not know what is wrong with him or what has happened to him, but something has happened and changed in him, and quite frankly, it's beginning to worry me."

"What is wrong with him?" said Aragorn.

Thranduil sighed and continued.

"He's been acting very strangely recently. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep, he doesn't come out on duty with his men, he refuses to come out of his room, he sits in darkness, he will not see anyone, he will not speak to anyone… I'm running out of ideas. I don't know what to do for him. I've tried everything. I've offered him everything he wants, everything he loves. But he refuses them all everytime."

Thranduil looked at Aragorn with a look of great sadness and grief on his face.

"He's just not himself anymore. I want my son back".

Aragorn looked at Thranduil in fearful concern.

"What do you want me to do with him?" said Aragorn.

"I want you to talk with him" said Thranduil. "He'll listen to you. I know he will."

Aragorn looked and felt a little unconvinced of his task.

"I know you can bring him back."

Thranduil placed his hands on Aragorn's shoulders.

"Please help me" he said.

Aragorn saw in the king's eyes the great sorrow and pain of losing his son. Aragorn thought of what he would do if his own son was in that position, what would he do? What would he want done?

Aragorn thought for a moment, and said "I will do all I can to bring him back."

The look on Thranduil's face was priceless. He almost cried; he flung his arms around Aragorn and said "Thank you, my lord. Thank you."

"Anything for Legolas" said Aragorn reassuringly.

**Thranduil seems ****very**** concerned. What will Aragorn be able to do for his elven friend?**


	3. The Vision

**Chapter 3 – The Vision**

Later that night, Aragorn lay in bed, staring at the dark ceiling, deep in thought about his friend. He thought about what torment and pain his friend may be going through at this very moment. Here he was, lying in bed after a huge, royal feast, happy and content after being welcomed by the King, and he still felt his heartstrings pulling and tugging inside him. Only now did he ever realise how ungrateful he was being to Legolas; Legolas had helped him constantly throughout his journey, and yet how did Aragorn repay him? He was truly grateful inside his heart, but did Legolas know that? Aragorn was now King, had everything he could possibly ask for, and yet what did Legolas get in return for all his heroic deeds?

He rolled over in the bed, pulled the linen covers over him and tried to fall asleep. He tried to dream about Arwen, which was never usually difficult, but it was no use. He couldn't sleep; all he could do was worry about Legolas. He sighed deeply, got up and walked about his room in the dark. He went out to the balcony for some fresh air and looked up at the stars. The deep, black curtain, glittered with sparkling crystal stars, spread itself for leagues upon leagues across the sky. This, again, made him think of Legolas. Legolas loved the stars, as did all Sindar Elves. He once told him all the stars had names, and whenever you felt alone, you could always look up at the stars and feel comforted. But it wasn't working tonight. Nothing did. He was at a complete loss of what to do with himself. Maybe he could go looking for Legolas? No, that would only make things worse. He had to wait for Thranduil to take him in the morning.

He decided that he had to go to bed, and turned to go back, when suddenly, an image, for a split second, flashed in front of him. He saw a dark, dreary room, and in the corner was a shadow. He couldn't make out any body features or a face, but he could definitely see a shadow. Aragorn felt like it was looking at him. He was startled, and nearly fell over in shock and surprise. He sat on the bed to steady himself. Was that Legolas? Has Legolas been imprisoned or something? What was it that he saw? He didn't know, and didn't want to think about it anymore tonight. He lay down in bed, unsettled and a little nervous of his own thoughts, and eventually, as the hours grew later and the sky darkened ever more, Aragorn eventually dozed off to sleep.

**Who was the mysterious figure in the shadows?**

**Read the next chapter to find out **


	4. Meeting an Old Friend

**Chapter 4 – Meeting an Old Friend**

"Ah, Aragorn!" cried Thranduil happily, as Aragorn came down the staircase that morning.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, thank you, my Lord" replied Aragorn, lying through his teeth, so as not to worry or upset his host.

"Oh good!" said Thranduil cheerfully. "Now, have you eaten?"

"No" said Aragorn, "but I shall eat later"

"Alright, if you wish" said Thranduil, his smile radiating from his face. But the smile didn't stay long. Thranduil slowly walked towards Aragorn, and his face began to become as grave as it was the day before.

"Do you want to see Legolas?" said Thranduil, speaking very quietly as to not attract too much attention. Aragorn nodded, and Thranduil understood.

"Follow me" he said, his voice so low, he was almost whispering.

Aragorn followed Thranduil through the halls and along passages Aragorn had not found before. Thranduil held a burning torch, as the passages down here were dark, and Aragorn felt quite uncomfortable. 'Why would Legolas be down here?' he thought.

After a long walk, Thranduil stopped outside a wooden door. "In there" said Thranduil. Aragorn looked at the door. The door and its surroundings looked very foreboding, and Aragorn wondered if he really wanted to step inside. But he knew Legolas was in there, and he had to help him. He took a deep breath, and clutched the handle. It was quite dusty, so Aragorn presumed no-one had gone through here in some time. Aragorn pulled down the handle and slowly opened the door. The room was black, pitch black. You could hardly see where you put your next step. He stepped inside the dark room and looked around for some form of life.

"I'll be waiting out here for you" said Thranduil quietly. "Take your time and… good luck." He sighed and shut the door.

Aragorn looked around. He couldn't believe his eyes. This was exactly the same room he had seen in his vision the previous night. Therefore, he thought, somewhere must be a shadow. 'The shadow was Legolas! It must have been!' thought Aragorn. He looked around, but looked in vain. His eyes could not pierce the darkness. He wondered if Thranduil could see through it, and he was tempted to go outside and ask him, when all of a sudden, he saw him. Or he thought he saw him, but he wasn't sure at first. He saw a shadow in the shape of a body, curled up in a corner on the floor. He took a step forward, when something caught his eye. He saw Legolas's bow in the corner of the room, just opposite Aragorn, yet surprisingly far away from Legolas. Legolas always kept his bow and arrows close to him, and if he wasn't too badly mistaken, he thought he could see Legolas's twin knives not too far away from the shadow.

Aragorn looked back at the shadow. As his eyes became accustomed to the darkness, he began to make out body shapes; he saw legs, then a waist, then arms, then shoulders, when eventually, he could see the entire body of Legolas in the corner. Also, he realised that the room wasn't as dark as he thought it was when he first came in.

The hour was midday, and the Sun was shining bright, so there was a small amount of light leaking through the walls. Aragorn was no longer afraid. He knew it was Legolas, his friend, he knew he had to help, he wanted to help him, and he was pretty sure there was nothing else in here that could cause him grief. He took a couple more small steps forward. Then he called his name out, softly and quietly.

"Legolas?" he said. Silence was all that followed. Aragorn waited a while, and then called again.

"Legolas?"

There was quiet for a while again afterwards, but just when Aragorn was about to call again, he heard a response.

"Aragorn".

Legolas's voice sounded almost the same as Aragorn remembered it, but it wasn't quite the same. It sounded like Legolas had been grieving heavily for a long period of time. Now Aragorn knew Legolas was there and could hear him, he went closer.

"My friend…" he said, hoping to start some form of comforting conversation with his depressed friend.

Legolas then asked Aragorn a question. However, this time, his voice changed. It was not how Aragorn remembered it at all. This time, it was different. And almost worse.

"Why have you come?" the elf asked.

His voice was darker and quite husky, almost like he was talking through gritted teeth. Aragorn held his tongue for a moment, and then responded.

"Your father is worried about you. So am I. Will you speak to me, Legolas?" He sat down next to him. "Man le trasta, mellon nin?" (What troubles you, my friend?)

Legolas remained silent. Aragorn settled down next to him, and remained equally silent.

"Leave me" said Legolas a moment later, his voice far too deep and much too growling for Aragorn's liking.

Aragorn did not know whether to stay or leave. But he decided to stay, as he wanted to help his friend.

"Legolas" he said, "I want to help you…"

"LEAVE ME!"

Legolas shouted, his voice much louder, deeper and darker than Aragorn had ever heard it before. Aragorn stumbled back and looked at the figure in shock. This wasn't Legolas at all. Now he knew what Thranduil meant by his son being 'different'. Aragorn remained still, staring at his friend. Then Aragorn saw Legolas pull his knees closer to his chest and lower his head, and Aragorn believed that Legolas started to cry. Aragorn crawled closer towards him and put his arm round his shoulders. He held him close to try and comfort Legolas, and he could feel Legolas's tears sinking into his shirt.

"I'm evil" said Legolas, quietly through his tears.

Aragorn shook his head: "You are not evil, Legolas. Why would you be?"

"I am" he said. "I am evil."

Aragorn shook his head again.

"No" he replied. "You're not evil."

"Really?" said Legolas. "Then how do you explain this?"

Legolas spun round and placed his head just in front of the ray of sunlight. Aragorn fell backwards. What he saw made his heart stop. He could hardly breathe. The shock he felt no-one could put into words. He stared at his friend, in shock, horror and fear, even though he tried to hide it from him. Legolas looked like something from a nightmare. He was completely different, completely changed from what he once was. His hair, black as night, darker than tar, oil or pure jet. His face, so deathly pale, with horrid, jagged scars round the side of his face and cheeks. His eyes, wide and black, with the veins of blood peering out from the edges. Aragorn could have sworn his height had grown, and Legolas looked so huge, horrifying and terrible, Aragorn almost felt sick. He gasped and breathed heavily on the floor, trying not to frighten himself whilst his mind slowly took in what he just saw. Legolas's tears had almost dissolved into his skin, and they were not normal tears he was shedding. There were small stains of tears, like salt burning his very flesh. Aragorn bowed his head.

"Horrible, isn't it?" said Legolas, looking down at Aragorn, knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

Legolas went down closer to Aragorn and slowly moved his face towards him until they were almost touching.

"I am not him anymore".

Legolas slowly pulled away, and they both looked at each other. Aragorn was shocked at what had happened to Legolas, yet when he looked at Legolas, he saw still some blue in his eyes. He wasn't completely gone. He was still there, somewhere. He understood in his heart that this was still Legolas, just with a different face. Legolas's face was so sad, so ruined, so destroyed. Aragorn reached out his fingers and stroked them over the scars on Legolas's face, tears welling up in his eyes. When Aragorn touched him, Legolas felt his touch like ice, and shut his eyes as he felt slightly tense.

"Who did this to you?" said Aragorn.

Legolas looked at the floor, then back to Aragorn.

"I did."

Aragorn looked at Legolas in horror, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Legolas did this… to himself? But why? Why? What was so bad in his life that would cause him to do this to himself? Aragorn shook his head numerous times in shock, not believing that this was happening to Legolas, his best friend. At that moment, Aragorn couldn't hold it in any longer. He desperately tried not to, but he couldn't help it.

He broke down in tears in front of Legolas. He bowed his head and wept for the pain and torture of his friend. Legolas looked at him in pity, yet people who didn't know him very well wouldn't have known it. Aragorn fell forward, and his head plunged into Legolas's chest. Legolas gasped as Aragorn hit him, yet he felt nothing. No pain, nothing. After a while, Legolas lifted Aragorn's head. Aragorn looked at him.

"Not for me" said Legolas, referring to Aragorn's tears of sympathy.

"Leave me now" said Legolas, and looked no longer at Aragorn. But, just as Aragorn let Legolas go, Legolas turned around, and screamed in pain. Aragorn looked at Legolas in horror, as he fell to floor and rolled around uncontrollably, clutching his face in agony. Legolas rolled over into the darkness away from the light and suddenly stopped screaming. He simply breathed heavily and remained perfectly still. Aragorn was quite scared.

"Legolas?" he said.

Legolas turned suddenly and stared at Aragorn, his face so angry and twisted, his eyes a very dark shade of black.

"Leave me!" shouted Legolas.

Legolas and Aragorn stared at each other, Aragorn in shock, Legolas in a blind fury of again being burnt by the sunlight which he once loved. Aragorn stumbled to his feet and walked out the door. Legolas watched his friend go, and then slowly slunk sadly back into the corner, his heart resting in the darkness.

**What has Legolas done to himself, and why?**

**What can Aragorn possibly do to help his friend?**

**Read on to discover answers …**


	5. We will bring him back

**Chapter 5 – "We will bring him back"**

Aragorn sat in his room, reflecting over what had just happened and what he'd just seen. At that moment, Thranduil walked in.

"Ah Aragorn!" he said, and hurried to his side.

He sat down beside him.

"Tell me what happened" said Thranduil, with a note of urgency in his voice.

"What did he tell you? What's wrong with him?"

Aragorn remained silent with his index fingers placed in thought on his lips. He looked and felt quite upset inside, as the huge change in his friend worried and scared him. Thranduil looked at him, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"What?" said Thranduil, beginning to feel worried.

Aragorn finally decided to speak, although he was careful with what he said.

"Legolas needs help" said Aragorn, looking at Thranduil.

"He has changed. We have to stop what's happening to him."

Thranduil wanted more, and was becoming ever more worried for his son.

"What's wrong with him?" he said. Aragorn looked down at the floor, then slowly back at Thranduil.

"I think he's turning… dark" said Aragorn.

Thranduil's face dropped in horror. His face was like one that has just been told of a close one's death.

"Dark?" he said, after a long pause.

"Not evil, but his body is transforming into one" said Aragorn, trying to reassure the king.

"He does not want to become one of them, but his mind and body is changing."

Aragorn looked at Thranduil, and he could see the pain and fear in his eyes. But he knew he had to tell Thranduil what was happening to his son, even if it terrified him.

"If you looked at him" said Aragorn, slowly, "you would hardly recognise him. It's taking over him. He also suffers from very violent mood swings. But" said Aragorn, kindly, "Legolas still lives inside him, the Legolas we've always known. Even though his eyes are black (at which point Thranduil gave Aragorn a shocked look), you can still see some blue to show he's still alive".

Thranduil sank into his seat and stared at the floor. Aragorn saw the sadness and grief in his friend's father's eyes, and it saddened him also. Thranduil stared at the floor, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"My son…" he said, his voice beginning to wobble. "My own dear son…"

Thranduil began to break down. He placed his head in his hands and wept openly. Aragorn placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We will bring him back. He will become your son again."

Thranduil lifted his head and wiped away his tears.

"Yes…" he said. "Yes… yes, we will bring him back. He will come back to us."

He looked at Aragorn and smiled at him. Aragorn looked at him and smiled back. His friend would return. He would. He had to. But how?

**There is always hope, but what will Aragorn do to fulfil his promise to the Elven King and save his friend?**


	6. Some Improvement

**Chapter 6 – Some Improvement**

Aragorn walked down the passages with a plate of food that evening. He didn't quite know the way yet, but he was getting there. The food was quite warm, and he hoped Legolas would like it. He considered bringing a lamp with him, so Legolas could have some light without fearing it or being burnt by it. But he thought no, one step at a time. He'd bring it the next time he came down. He took a couple of wrong turnings, as many of the passages looked the same, but after a while, he found the door to where Legolas was. He balanced the plate on his arm and slowly opened the door. He was met with some familiar sights; the bow and quiver in the corner, the knives on the floor, the darkness and the shadow curled up in the corner. Aragorn walked in slowly and shut the door. He saw the shadow's head move to look at him, and Aragorn smiled, though he doubted Legolas could see him very well. Aragorn heard Legolas's deep, husky voice speak to him.

"You've come back" he said.

"Yes" said Aragorn, "and I've brought you some food".

To his disappointment, Aragorn saw his head turn back towards the wall. Aragorn sighed and walked closer to Legolas. He sat beside him, picked up a piece of warm food and offered it to him. Legolas turned his head slightly towards the food and smelt the aroma coming from it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Bread" said Aragorn. "It's warm and fresh".

Legolas turned his head away.

"I'm not hungry" he replied.

Aragorn couldn't be sure, but when Legolas spoke, he thought he heard a tone of sadness coming through. 'That's good' thought Aragorn. 'If he's upset, he may be easier to turn'.

However, Aragorn was a little disheartened by Legolas turning down the food.

"Would you like some wine?" asked Aragorn, knowing how much Legolas loved wine, especially that from Mirkwood.

Legolas was silent and said nothing, only turning his head back to the wall and resting it gently on his chest. Aragorn sighed gently.

"You should eat" he said, and he held a piece of food up to Legolas's mouth.

Legolas remained still for a moment, and then lifted his arm up so that Aragorn and the food were pushed aside. But Aragorn would not give in. He moved his hand again towards Legolas's mouth again, but Legolas threw Aragorn's hand down.

"I'm not hungry!" he replied again, his voice sounding a little more aggressive.

Aragorn moved back slightly to give Legolas his space.

"Alright" said Aragorn. "I'll leave it here", and he placed the plate of food just in-front of Legolas. Legolas gave it a glance, and then looked away.

Aragorn looked at Legolas in pity and in thought, wondering what to do for his friend. Then he had an idea. He moved a little closely to Legolas, and said:

"Do you remember the Fellowship, Legolas? The nine of us? The things we did together… Frodo… Sam… Merry… Pippin… Boromir, Gandalf…" he paused for a moment.

"Gimli" he said.

It took a while, and again, Aragorn couldn't be fully sure, but he was almost certain that when he said the dwarf's name, he saw the elf smile. Whether it was a big smile or a little one, it didn't matter, because Aragorn saw that Legolas was happy, and that was what he wanted.

"Gimli" he heard Legolas say softly to himself. He heard Legolas sigh.

"I miss him".

"Yes" said Aragorn, "I do too. I think he's in the Glittering Caves now, in Helm's Deep".

Aragorn decided not to press on much longer on Helm's Deep, as Legolas had fallen into despair there, and the two had had an argument there, and Aragorn feared Legolas's happiness may fade when he thought of those memories. Aragorn was now pleased that Legolas was in a fairly happy mood (or at least a happier mood than he'd been in previously), but he then realised that Legolas's smile had begun to fade, and Legolas was sinking into the darkness again.

Then Aragorn thought of something that he could tell him that was sure to cheer him up, even though he would be breaking his promise to the dwarf.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret" Aragorn said quietly into Legolas's ear.

"We tossed Gimli".

Aragorn said that slowly as to create effect. The better effect, the more likely Legolas was to be happy.

"What?" said Legolas, turning his head slightly towards Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded his head, smiling.

"He asked me not to tell you" said Aragorn. "So we mustn't tell him".

Aragorn smiled, trying to encourage Legolas to do the same. Slowly but surely, Legolas began to smile. Then Aragorn thought he heard a chuckle. He couldn't believe it; Legolas was starting to laugh. Aragorn chuckled and laughed too, not only to encourage Legolas, but also because it was very funny! They tossed the Dwarf! Aragorn laughed heartily, and Legolas smiled and chuckled loudly. But, eventually, Legolas began to cease his laughter, and although there was still a very small smile on his face, he was no longer chuckling, and the fear and darkness of him began to creep back into his heart and mind. Aragorn smiled, happy that even for a brief moment, he had made Legolas feel happy again.

"Aragorn…" said Legolas weakly.

"Yes?" said Aragorn, in full confidence.

"How is Arwen?" said Legolas, just as weakly as before.

Aragorn thought to himself and smiled. He remembered the look on Legolas's face at his coronation and wedding when he and Arwen kissed in Minas Tirith. Legolas's face was beaming with pride, happy and content to see Aragorn so wildly in love. To Aragorn, Legolas looked like he was thinking of his own love. But he had never mentioned or spoke of a love if he had one.

"She's good" said Aragorn, smiling still. "We have our own son now. His name's Eldarion".

Legolas looked over his shoulder a little.

"A son?" he said. Aragorn nodded.

"A son…" said Legolas quietly. "A child…".

Then to Aragorn's shock and horror, Legolas burst into tears. He sobbed and sobbed long and hard. Aragorn put his arm round his friend and begged to know what was wrong, but Legolas spoke no words, just sobbed heavy, painful tears.

"Go" said Legolas after a long time of crying, which did not stop while Aragorn was still in the room.

"Just go and leave me".

Legolas continued to cry just as hard as before, and to see Legolas like made Aragorn's heart break. Aragorn didn't know what to do, so he decided to do just what Legolas wanted and leave him. It wrenched his heart to leave him in such a state, when just a moment ago, they had been laughing. Aragorn stood up, left the food still on the plate by Legolas's side and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

When Aragorn shut the door, he leaned against it on his back and thought to himself. What had made Legolas so upset? Was it something that he'd said? Had some previous memories of Arwen scared him or upset him in some way? Aragorn was confused and almost heart-broken. But, something that did cheer him up was that he could now go to King Thranduil, saying that he had successfully made Legolas laugh and be happy, even though he'd left him in a miserable state. Aragorn decided to keep his chin up, look on the bright side of things, and went to bed, happy that he would be able to get a good night's sleep that night, and that he could tell King Thranduil the good news in the morning.

**Why was Legolas grieved by Aragorn's child?**

**In the next chapter, all shall be revealed …**


	7. The Tragic Love Story

**Chapter 7 – The Tragic Love story**

"My Lord and King Thranduil!" said Aragorn loudly that morning, wearing a large, proud beam on his face.

Thranduil turned to face him. He was sitting on his throne, surrounded by many men of his court and counsellors. They all turned to look at him.

"I bring good and glad tidings of your son, Legolas" he said.

Thranduil looked and sat up. A large, hopeful smile spread across his face. Good news of his son, how long he'd been waiting! He dismissed the men around him and walked up to Aragorn.

"What news do you bring?" said Thranduil, hope and joyful expectation gleaming in his eyes.

Aragorn smiled. "Legolas laughed" said Aragorn plainly.

"Oh praise the Valar for their kindness and miracles!" shouted Thranduil as he danced around his hall in joy.

"What did he say? Will he come from his room now?" said Thranduil excitedly.

But Aragorn's face dropped slightly.

"No, my Lord" he said. "He is still depressed and of a dark and heavy heart".

Thranduil's heart sank.

"But" said Aragorn, "it is an obvious relief to you and I that he was happy, even if it was only for a brief time".

"Yes" said Thranduil. "Yes, that is certainly true."

He paused for a moment in thought, and then perked up, smiling.

"Yes… and I cannot thank you enough for all your help and support, Aragorn. All of your Gondorian people are more than welcome in my halls".

Aragorn bowed politely.

"Now come" said Thranduil, "You have been working long and hard. You deserve a cup of fresh wine", and with that he walked to the corner of his room and began to pour out two cups of fresh wine.

Aragorn sat down; indeed, he was tired, and had been working and tiring over Legolas long and hard. A drink of wine may help him think. Thranduil spoke to him whilst pouring out the wine.

"Well, I'm glad my son is slowly coming back" he said.

Aragorn wasn't so sure what to say to that comment, so he decided just to smile to make his king feel reassured. Thranduil gave him his wine, was thanked by Aragorn, and sat down just in-front of him.

"Aragorn…" said Thranduil quietly. He didn't speak for a moment, and Aragorn wondered what was wrong, as he was sure something was.

"Legolas is my son" he said at last. "And I love him greatly. When I go into his dark room to see him, he does not speak, but it is obvious that he speaks to you".

Aragorn nodded.

"What did he say to you?" said Thranduil, leaning across the table, his voice slightly demanding, yet also full of sorrow and longing.

In his eyes, Aragorn could see that Thranduil was desperate to have Legolas back to his normal self, and the first thing he wanted was to have him speaking to him again. Aragorn breathed through his nose softly, thinking of what to say. Then he spoke.

"Legolas does speak to me, but he does not speak much."

Aragorn paused, thinking over what things Legolas has told him, and which things he should speak of. Then another thought came to him, a thought that had lingered in his mind ever since their last meeting.

"It was odd…" Aragorn said softly, almost to himself.

Thranduil leaned over a little more, intrigued and anxious to know more.

"He was happy…" said Aragorn, scanning through memories.

"He was so happy, and he asked how Arwen was. I said she was fine and I told him about our new son, Eldarion (at which point, Thranduil's eyes widened slightly, as he knew nothing of their new child). Then he just, burst into tears."

Thranduil looked slightly confused, and then his face turned almost emotionless.

"Was it something I said?" said Aragorn. "Did I say something to offend him?"

"No" said Thranduil, sighing heavily.

"No, you did not offend him".

Thranduil slowly rose from his chair and walked around a little, his face becoming ever sadder. Aragorn watched with interest and curiosity.

"Legolas had a child" said Thranduil slowly after a long pause.

Aragorn eye's widened largely. Legolas had a son? Since when?! Who was Legolas's love? Aragorn never even knew he had one. Although, to be fair, Legolas was very quiet at the best of times, let alone when he had a secret.

"A son?" said Aragorn.

"Yes" said Thranduil, sighing again.

"Legolas had a great love, you see. Her name was Aniè, Aniè Celebrindal. A young girl, beautiful, very emotional and calm… and Legolas fell completely in love with her. He swore he would protect her, keep her warm and safe, and they went through many perils, dangers, and death to fulfil that oath.

But, you see, Aniè was constantly in danger, and had had a horrible upbringing. Both her parents and her brother hated her, and one day, they… they even tried to kill her. But she managed to escape. A few years later, Legolas found her, took her home, healed her, and their love grew from there. She was hunted by many people, and was tortured mentally and physically many times. But all of that, with Legolas's help, could be healed, or at least mostly healed.

And then, Legolas and Aniè, being very much in a beautiful love bond that could never break, they decided to marry and have a child, which they did. They had their child after long months of painful waiting. The birth was just as painful, if not more so, but they had their son, and they were both very protective of it. They loved their child greatly.

But then, there was an attack on the city. A relatively small attack, but a brutal and bloody massacre all the same. One of Aniè and Legolas's enemies was in that battle."

At this point, Thranduil stopped for a moment.

"They brutally slaughtered their child. Aniè was also hurt trying to defend it. For many years after the attack, they both grieved for their child, whom they burnt, as is traditional. Aniè grieved the most, and Legolas constantly had to help her as she sometimes went into fits of crying hysteria. This was before the Fellowship of the Ring, you must understand (he said, turning to face Aragorn), before you all set out from Rivendell. But whilst Legolas was away with you and the other eight…"

Thranduil stopped again, and took a deep breath.

"Anié, herself, died. We do not know whether she died from grief or something else, but when Legolas returned home, he was more than devastated. He wept heavily for many weeks. And obviously, as you have just implied to me, he still does now".

There Thranduil stopped. Aragorn had been deep in thought, and his heart wept at the thought of Legolas being so beautifully in love, then having his heart torn and scarred forever by her death. It was a horrible and very upsetting thought.

"So" said Aragorn, "when I mentioned Eldarion, I reminded him of his child… and of Aniè?"

"Yes. I think you did" said Thranduil, sadly.

Both paused in silence, both in their own thoughts.

"But" said Thranduil a little more brightly, "I do not blame you for it. You knew nothing of that matter. Do not blame yourself."

Aragorn nodded.

"Did you ever consider sending him to the West? To the Grey Havens?" said Aragorn.

"Yes" said Thranduil.

"I mentioned it to him on several occasions. But each time, he said no. He believed that if he left these shores, he would be leaving Aniè; giving up, in a sense. He swore he would never do that, and assured me that his heart would not break; it would only break metaphorically, not physically and literally. I was worried for him, but I told him I was always there for him, and… left him. It was after that that this started happening to him. I guess I shouldn't have left him. I guess I am …partly to blame…"

"No" said Aragorn, rising from the table, and placing his arm around Thranduil's shoulders.

"It is not your fault. No-one is to blame, especially not you. You are his father, and I know you will do all you can to help him."

Thranduil looked at Aragorn with a slight smile on his face.

"And so will I" said Aragorn.

Thranduil stood up straight with a proud smile on his face.

"I know" he said, "and that is why I am forever grateful."

Aragorn and Thranduil thought for a moment.

"Maybe" said Thranduil, "maybe we could send him a woman, or maybe even women, to his room, so maybe he could feel loved and begin to build up his confidence with other women again".

"Possibly" said Aragorn unconvincingly, not being 100 sure that this would work.

"Are you sure, my lord? We do not want to worry him".

"No, no, of course not" said Thranduil, going to sit down again. "I'm just trying to think of ideas".

Aragorn sat down.

"I know" he said, "I do understand".

Aragorn paused, long in thought.

"It could work" said Aragorn eventually.

"But we'd have to be careful which woman we send in. We don't want to scare him or worry him or make him feel under pressure or anything like that. I think another woman would be a good person for him to talk to. I don't think he'll want to go straight into romance just yet."

Thranduil nodded. "Yes" he said.

"Well, unless we think of any other ideas in the meantime, we've got to start somewhere".

Thranduil rose, and Aragorn followed.

"I shall search for the perfect lady, and we shall send her to him".

Aragorn nodded.

"Before that" said Aragorn, with a hopeful thought in mind, "I think I might like to try to get Legolas into his room".

Thranduil looked at him, equally hopeful and looking a little excited.

"You think you can do that?" questioned Thranduil.

"Yes" said Aragorn.

"Well, I'd like to at least try. If we can get him into his room and make him feel safe there, surely he'll feel just as safe with another woman."

Thranduil smiled and nodded at the suggestion.

"Excellent idea, Aragorn" he said.

"You can set about doing it, and good luck with it".

Both of them smiled at each other. Thranduil walked off at a relatively fast pace towards the door, his long cloak swishing and swaying across the floor behind him. Aragorn watched him go, and then went off down the dark passages to find Legolas.

**Will Thranduil's plan work? Will Aragorn and Thranduil be able to bring Legolas back before his heart totally breaks?**


	8. First step of the plan

**Chapter 8 – First step of the plan**

It was nearing midday of the next day, and Aragorn was near exhausted. He had spent all of the day before with Legolas, gently persuading him to come out of that dark place and back to his own room. Aragorn knew that Legolas was in a state, but he still couldn't believe that anyone wouldn't want to go back to his room. He had one of the most splendid and most beautiful rooms in the entire palace. His room let in all the sunlight, so the room was always lit up with a golden ray of sunshine, except at night-time, of course.

The carvings and the wood swirled up the walls and around his bed, and at night, if he wished to, Legolas could look out into the night sky and up at the stars, as all Sindar elves loved the stars, and always had done.

However, Aragorn knew persuading Legolas to come out would not be easy. In fact, he knew it would be almost impossible, and even more so without Legolas feeling nervous or under pressure. But Aragorn was very gentle with him, and was not forcing him to come out if he really didn't want to. Aragorn and Thranduil's plan did not have to put into action RIGHT NOW; Aragorn knew Legolas would need time.

Aragorn had told Legolas that if he went to his room, he could still be alone, he could still be by himself, and he didn't have to go anywhere or see anyone if he didn't want to, that was fine. Legolas spoke very little, and Aragorn sometimes wondered if he was listening at all, but he knew he was, he was just in very deep thought, fighting against himself. Legolas also seemed close to tears at one point, and Aragorn knew Legolas was beginning to feel under pressure and suffering from the strain in his mind and heart, so Aragorn would often comfort him and tell him how everything was going to be alright and how there was no need to worry, Aragorn was right there, and he would help him.

Legolas didn't show any sign of being aggravated or angry by Aragorn's proposal, and to Aragorn's sheer delight, he managed to slowly but surely get Legolas out of the dark room and into his own. But, as Aragorn suspected, it wasn't easy. Legolas refused to come out in the daytime, as he still wanted to stay in the dark.

So, that night, when all was dark and almost pitch-black and everyone was asleep, Aragorn went in and helped Legolas. As Legolas had been curled up for a very long time, his bones and joints were stiff, and he almost found it painful to stand up. He couldn't do it alone, so Aragorn helped him and told him to put all his pressure onto him. Legolas stumbled a little at first and slanted onto Aragorn, but then slowly managed to straighten himself out more and walk somewhere near normally. Legolas was very uneasy going out the door, and almost stopped there, but Aragorn persuaded him and pushed him slightly on, and Legolas walked very slowly forwards.

To Aragorn, Legolas seemed almost frightened leaving his old room and walking out along the passages. Aragorn was worried he was forcing his friend to do something he didn't want to do, so he was constantly asking him if he was alright, yet kept on moving at the same time. Legolas wasn't doing too badly. He kept on moving, even if he was very slow, and didn't show too much sign of feeling 'not right'.

They walked along the passages, and they had walked about a 1/3 of the way, when suddenly, Legolas stopped for a brief second.

Then bolted.

He ran back the way they'd come as fast as all Elves do. Aragorn immediately reacted and chased after him. Despite Legolas's state, he still ran as extraordinarily fast as he'd always done, yet Aragorn could hear him panting in fear and desperation, and when Legolas turned corners, he would sometimes crash into the wall, stumble, and sometimes have to place his hands on the floor to start himself running again.

Aragorn ran as fast as he could to catch up with Legolas, yet he didn't want to scare him. Aragorn was on Legolas's heels, then he turned the corner and lunged out. There was the door to the dark room. Legolas ran forward at lightening speed to reach the room, but was startled and almost fell backwards as he felt Aragorn grab his arm and pulled him backwards.

Legolas looked at Aragorn in horror and overpowering desperation.

"No!" screamed Legolas, pulling hopelessly at his arm in an attempt to pull himself free.

"Legolas please…" said Aragorn softly.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Legolas again.

"Legolas…"

"NO!" screamed Legolas.

Then, to Aragorn's horror, Legolas pulled himself free and fell hard backwards into the corner of the wall. Legolas fell down in a ball, his knees and hands on his face. He slumped down, panting against the wall. Aragorn was also panting hard, as chasing Legolas was no easy task. Aragorn was certain Legolas had banged his head, and possibly even cracked it, and was heartbroken to see Legolas in tears, as he had once again started crying. He looked so upset with himself, so helpless, so innocent.

"I can't help it" said Legolas quietly, looking up at Aragorn.

"I don't want this" he said, and Aragorn saw in his eyes how much he wanted to go back to what he used to be, how much he wanted the torment to stop. Legolas turned to crawl back in his dark room, but Aragorn held his arm gently to stop him.

"I… I ca…" Legolas mumbled things that Aragorn couldn't make out, and Aragorn thought Legolas didn't really know what to say to make Aragorn understand how he was feeling.

Aragorn squatted and put his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"I need he…" said Legolas, again starting a sentence and not finishing it.

"I… Hel… help me…I nee… Aragorn…"

Legolas slumped down, cried a little more, and then eventually fell into a form of unconsciousness. Aragorn looked at him, mixed emotions filling his heart and mind. Aragorn checked the back of Legolas's head. He hadn't cracked it, but he had cut it, so it was a little bloody, and he could feel a bruise developing.

Aragorn felt his heart soar in pity for his friend. But he knew he couldn't leave his friend in this dark, dreary and foreboding room. So he had an idea. Even though his legs were aching badly, he ran up to Thranduil's halls, woke him up (which the King wasn't too pleased about), and told him what had happened and that he needed help bringing Legolas to his room. Thranduil (after grumbling about being woken up so late at night) eventually agreed and they carefully carried Legolas up to his proper room.

Aragorn found some black, translucent curtains and hung them round where the light would come in in the morning. They placed Legolas gently on his bed, and Aragorn lay his golden sheet over his body and up to his shoulders. Legolas's head rested peacefully on its side on his large, soft pillow, and Aragorn straightened his body and his sheets.

Then Thranduil left, but Aragorn stayed with him. If Legolas woke up alone, he would panic worse then before, and most likely run back to his old room in the dark. So, there he was.

It was morning, Legolas was still sleeping, and Aragorn was sitting on a chair beside his bed. There was a little light coming through, but the room was still a bit dark. Not as dark as his previous room, but good enough, Aragorn thought.

After a while, Legolas began to stir. Aragorn sat up, but didn't come too far forward, as not to scare Legolas when he woke up. Legolas's eyes squinted and eventually began to open. He looked like a child that had just been born, taking its first look in the world.

Legolas opened his eyes a little more and breathed in and out slowly. Then he began to panic. He opened his eyes wide, started breathing more rapidly and sat up a little. But Aragorn placed his hand gently on the front of his shoulder.

"It's alright" he said very softly.

"You're safe now. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you".

"Where am I?" said Legolas, his voice full of fear and confusion.

"You're in your room. We've darkened it for you, your father and I. You needn't be afraid".

But Legolas started frantically shaking his head.

"No… no you don't understand, I can't stay here… I must go…"

And with that, he scrambled out of bed and plunged towards the door. But Aragorn stuck out his arm and held him back, but gently, so as not to hurt him and give the impression that he would do things the way he wanted by force.

"It's alright" said Aragorn to Legolas gently, who was still straining against him.

"Don't be afraid" he said. Legolas made another attempt to the door, but then he suddenly stopped.

He placed his hand to his forehead, and Aragorn felt Legolas' knees begin to buckle.

"I feel weak" said Legolas, and Aragorn was worried that Legolas still looked too pale for his liking.

"I feel faint…"

"Come sit down" said Aragorn, gesturing and gently lowering Legolas down onto the side of the bed. Legolas sat down, relatively calm, but bowed his head slightly and held his hand to his head still.

"You banged your head when you fell" said Aragorn gravely.

"I think it'll be bruised for a little while yet".

Legolas's head was almost on his chest, and although his breathing was slightly heavy, he was calming down. Aragorn put his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he said calmly.

"Yes" said Legolas gravely, a slight hint of normality in his voice. Aragorn looked at his friend in concern.

"You should stay in bed. Maybe you need some more sleep" he said.

"No" said Legolas "I'm fine. I'm alright".

Aragorn nodded his head.

"Alright" he said. "You rest and do as you please. They are some guards outside who will look after you. If you need anything, they're just outside. Just call them and they will answer your every need. If you need me, just call them, they will find me and I will come for you. Alright?"

He looked at Legolas. Legolas didn't seem to want to talk to him, and Aragorn was worried he may start to feel angry, so he decided just to leave him. He spoke to the guards as he left, who were standing outside his door, and told them they were not to go inside with Legolas unless he instructed him to, and they were to answer his every call and command. They agreed, and Aragorn left to see Thranduil.

**How long will Legolas remain out of the darkened room?**

**Will Thranduil's plan work?**

**Read the next chapter to discover the answers you desire …**


	9. A Tortured Heart

**Chapter 9 – A Tortured Heart**

"Have you got someone?" asked Aragorn anxiously.

"Yes" said Thranduil. "She says she's known Legolas for a quite a long time, and that he knows her, and that she would be more than happy to help out in any way she can."

"Excellent!" said Aragorn. "We'll leave him alone for a while, and then we'll send her down".

"Brilliant!" said Thranduil, beginning to get quite excited.

A few hours later, Aragorn and Thranduil decided it was time to put their plan into action. It was about five hours after midday, and the Sun had just begun to set. They sent the girl down, and left them to it.

A couple of hours passed, and they wondered how they were getting on. They were sitting peacefully in the main hall together, when suddenly, the mighty doors swung open, and to the King and Aragorn's horror, they saw the girl they'd sent down standing by the doors, tears streaming down her face.

Blood was pouring and gargling out of her throat. A huge gash across her throat, her blood covering her clothes and hands. She fell down, and Aragorn and Thranduil rushed over. They went to the girl's side, but she was already dead.

"What happened?!" said Thranduil, in utter most fear and horror.

"I don't know" said Aragorn, just as horrified and confused.

Then it suddenly dawned on him. He looked at Thranduil.

"Legolas!" They both realised something must have happened and, although Aragorn did not wish to believe it, Legolas may have been partly responsible. They ran down to Legolas's room, and they saw nearly made them sick.

Blood was sprayed everywhere. A major massacre had just taken place. The door was swinging open, also covered in blood, there was blood on the floor of Legolas's room, and there was litres - if not, gallons - of blood smeared across the wall. Also, to top it off, the guards had also been brutally murdered, their throats so deep and viciously cut, their heads were literally hanging off, and their faces cut and mutilated.

Thranduil called his men to clear the place up and take away those who had been killed. But Aragorn wasn't going to stay around. He knew he had to find Legolas. He ran and ran, through the passages of darkness and eventually he came to the door. The door leading to the dark room was almost wide open, and as Aragorn went inside, he could clearly see the shape of Legolas's body, standing and almost shaking.

"Legolas?" said Aragorn sternly, yet not angrily.

But Legolas was much more angry. In fact, he was furious. He was so furious, his anger was over-flowing out of him, his fury was that of which had never (ever) been seen before. Legolas stared at Aragorn, his hair darker than the black pits of hell, his eyes equally black, and they were wide and dangerous looking with fury.

"WHY DO YOU MOCK ME?!!" shouted Legolas at Aragorn.

Aragorn, scared and very fearful, was very taken aback.

"WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME?! FRIEND! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME?!!"

Aragorn stared at his ferocious friend, not knowing at all what to do.

"My friend…" he said,

"What do you mean? I don't torture, I don't mock you…"

"You do" said Legolas, pointing his index finger at Aragorn threateningly, "You do. You may not see it, but you do. You try to break my heart. Why do you try to hurt me so?"

Legolas paused for a moment, lowering his finger, and as he spoke, he seemed to become more and more grievous, and tears welled up in his eyes until he could hardly see.

"You sent her to me, that woman. You sent her… You sent her to love me… YOU SENT HER DOWN TO LOVE ME!!! Nobody loves me anymore! NOBODY!!! Why do you do this to me? Why do you hate me so? I cannot love another woman… not after… not after… Aniè..."

Legolas burst into tears, yet did not curl up into a ball in the floor as usual, only fell to his knees and wept loudly. Aragorn's heart skipped a beat.

'Of course' he thought, 'the woman must have upset him by reminding him of Aniè. That was no reason to kill her, but could this be why all this has happened?'

But Aragorn had no time to think about that, because before his eyes, Legolas began to change. He began to choke, and made horrible, stomach-churning noises in his throat. Then he began to vomit and cough up blood that was almost black, and it came out like a river, frothing and gargling from his mouth. Legolas clutched his neck, desperately trying to breath. Aragorn saw Legolas's hair arrayed around him, blacker than any black, and a new dark essence surrounded him.

Suddenly, Legolas looked up at Aragorn, as the frothing had begun to calm down (although Legolas could still hardly breath through his hysteria), and what Aragorn saw in Legolas's eyes amongst the midst of tears shocked him. Legolas's pupils were so small amid the blackness of his iris, they were hardly visible, and all Aragorn could see were small, round, black holes in what remained white in Legolas's eyes.

Aragorn stared down in horror.

"HELP ME!!!" cried Legolas, his voice loud and almost growling.

Then Legolas began to cough and make contraction sounds in his throat again, and he screamed once more, his eyes clenched shut in agony

"HELP ME!!!"

Then, suddenly, a huge, dazzlingly bright, white light filled the room, starting as a tiny dot, and then exploding into a shining light that flooded the room. Aragorn shielded his eyes with his arm, but Legolas threw out his arms, screamed in horror and agony, and by the sheer force of the light, he was thrown down to the floor on his back, yet rolled round to his front.

He lay there, breathing heavily through the remains of tears and the ever-growing fear and hugely mixed emotions, and he stayed still with his head down on the floor. Then, a long, white, slender hand came down on Legolas's face, touched it and lifted him up. Legolas sat up on his knees and then looked up. He gasped and his breath was taken away. He stared up at a beautiful, young Elven girl, who was entirely white and looked down on Legolas with pity, love and fear.

The white light behind her had by now died down, although she was still white and almost glowing.

"Aniè.." Legolas said softly.

The girl smiled and stroked the side of Legolas's face. Legolas took hold of her hand and laid it against his lips.

"You're a spirit" he said softly, as the tears again began to well up.

"You're dead" he said, his voice choking on tears.

"You're dead…"

He kissed her hand and wept openly on it. She looked down on him, and she could clearly see the extreme pain and sorrow he was in, for this was Aniè Celebrindal, Legolas's one true love, whom he had laid his life down for and had loved for many years. They had been through much torture and burden, for she was hunted, tortured and hated by many, but Legolas loved her, and every day that went by he would love her more so, and he swore to protect her. They protected each other, and both looked out for each other and helped each other.

She knelt down gently in front of him and looked at him, her palm still in his hand, resting on the side of his face.

"Cry no more" she said softly and gently, and she wiped away Legolas's tears from his eyes with the tips of her fingers.

Then she gently took his hand and kissed it passionately.

"I am here" she said, "and I love you. I will take away this darkness, and I will make you strong again."

As she spoke, she stroked Legolas's face, neck and arms. Then she put her hand over his heart, and her face looked concentrated. Then Legolas gasped quietly, and began to breathe a little more heavily than he had been. Her hand moved slowly up from his chest to his neck, halted for a moment, and then slowly came over his chin to just over his lips.

Then, a miracle happened. Legolas exhaled one, long, heavy breath into her hand, and his eyes fluttered. A dark breath came out of his mouth, and Aniè brushed her hand slowly over the front of his hair all the way down to his shoulder. His eyes were closed and his head bent, but when he looked up and opened his eyes, Aragorn saw his hair was slowly turning back to his original shining blonde, and his eyes were a bright, beautiful blue.

He looked at Aniè weakly, and Aniè smiled back.

"Come home" she said to him, as Legolas was still fighting the dark strain inside him.

She put her hand gently against his heart and pushed a little.

"Legolas…" she said softly, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Legolas shut his eyes, opened them again slightly, and then fell unconcious. He fell backwards onto the floor. Aniè rushed forward to his side and held his head, arms and side. She then looked at Aragorn, and Aragorn saw a look of longing, love and grief in her face.

"Help him" she said to him, and Aragorn nodded immediately and went to his side.

Legolas's eyes were shut, and Legolas finally looked at rest and peaceful again, his hair now shining blonde with very few streaks of black. For a moment, Aragorn was scared that Legolas was dead, but his heart was still beating well.

"He must rest" said Aniè to Aragorn, still looking deeply into Legolas's face, "and he must rest for a long time."

She turned to look at Aragorn.

"He will need all the help and support he can get".

Aragorn looked straight into his eyes and agreed, nodding his head.

She turned to look back at him, and once again stroked his face, smiling.

"I will be with you again soon" she said to the sleeping Legolas, and kissed him on his forehead. Then she disappeared.

Aragorn stayed there on his knees by Legolas's side, completely taken away by what had just happened. But that shock was soon broken.

"Legolas?" said a worried voice from the door.

Aragorn turned around, and there, standing at the posts of the door, was Thranduil, looking down on his son in over-powering grief and longing. His voice was trembling, and Aragorn could see tears in the King's eyes.

Thranduil rushed over to his son and held him in his arms. The tears began to roll down his face as he looked down with love at his son, who looked almost dead in his arms.

"My son?" said the King, his voice trembling even more.

"Oh my son…"

The King hugged his son, and grieved on his son's shoulder. Thranduil kept repeating the same phrases over and over again:

"Oh my son… my boy, my precious son… oh Legolas, my son…"

Whether Thranduil knew his son was not dead or not, Aragorn presumed the King was just overjoyed that his son had come back, and that he was returning to normal again. It was plain, clear and obvious that Thranduil loved his son very much, and was very proud of him and never wanted to lose him. Aragorn knelt by the King and the cradled Legolas and just watched and said nothing.

Eventually, the King began to calm down and Aragorn spoke.

"He must rest. He has been through much".

Thranduil looked at Aragorn, obviously scared, but then nodded his head, and they both carried Legolas gently and very, very carefully back to his room, where they lay him on his bed, and laid candles and low lights were laid all around the bed, so the room glowed a golden yellow, and Legolas was laid in his best clothes in his bed laden with soft, silken sheets.

Many people passed by and stayed a while to look over their prince, as he slept for a long time. Thranduil stayed all through the day and slept at nightfall, but Aragorn would not leave. He got very little sleep, but did not feel the consequences, as he was more worried about his friend than anything.

One night, as Aragorn was sat next to him and Legolas was still fast asleep, Aragorn leant down to Legolas's ear and whispered

"Come back, my friend. Please come back. We all miss you, especially me".

At this moment, Aragorn held Legolas's hand and hoped Legolas could feel it. Then he leant back in his seat, and drifted off to sleep for an hour or so.

**Will Legolas be able to come back? Has Anié's visitation helped or hindered?**


	10. A Father's Curiousity

**Chapter 10 – A Father's Curiosity**

Thranduil stood by the doors of the Great Hall, deep in thought, when he saw Aragorn walking towards him. Thranduil walked towards him also.

"Aragorn!" he said.

"How are you?"

"Much better" replied Aragorn, a smile beginning to appear on his face.

"Good" said Thranduil, also smiling.

Then the smile began to slowly disappear.

"And Legolas?" he said gravely, and with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Aragorn's smile neither faded nor increased, but remained exactly the same.

"He is fine" said Aragorn. "I have spoken to him".

Thranduil's face changed to one of complete shock.

"You have spoken with him?" he said. "He is awake?!"

Aragorn nodded, and Thranduil almost jumped and danced the whole way round the room, praising the Valar for their blessings.

"Oh Aragorn!" he said, breathless with excitement.

"I must go see him!"

But Aragorn shook his head, his small smile still neither increasing nor decreasing. Thranduil stopped dead and as his face faded in joy.

"Why not?" he said, like a small child denied of something it wants. Aragorn looked at him.

"He needs his time" said Aragorn plainly, "and he needs his space".

Thranduil stopped, thought, and nodded his head reluctantly.

"You may see him soon" said Aragorn. "Just not yet".

Thranduil's smile appeared on his face again.

"Good" he said. "Now, what did he say to you? Is he alright? How is he?"

Aragorn smiled. "He is fine, as I said to you before. He has not said much. In fact, he has said almost nothing at all.

"However…" he said, to sure Thranduil's curiosity, "… All he said was that he was weak and tired after last night and he wanted to sleep. That was pretty much it".

Thranduil looked a little disheartened, but Aragorn just smiled.

"He will speak more once he has rested" he said.

Thranduil looked up at him, smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes… well, when he is ready, will you tell me, so I may talk to him? I so want to speak with my son again. It seems so long ago".

Aragorn saw the sadness, longing and sorrow in his voice, and he nodded and agreed.

**Legolas is awake and conscious. All is well. But for how long?**


	11. The Goodness of Sleep

**Chapter 11 – The Goodness of Sleep**

Legolas was lying in bed with his eyes half open, when Aragorn walked in, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Aragorn…" a croaky Elvish voice said from the bed.

"Yes" said Aragorn, sitting down next to him,

"I'm here".

Legolas turned his head slightly and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"How is my father?" he asked.

"Very excited" replied Aragorn, smiling,

"He is very anxious to speak with you again".

Legolas smiled back, and then sighed quietly into his chest.

"I miss him" he said softly.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, and knew that Legolas had finally come back.

"I know" said Aragorn, resting his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

Legolas then shut his eyes and snuggled his head into his pillow. The pillow was soft and extremely comfortable, and was filled with soft, small, dove feathers. Aragorn thought for a moment, and then asked

"Do you want to see your father again?".

Legolas, still with his eyes shut against the pillow, replied:

"Yes, but not now. I need more sleep".

Aragorn understood, yet he was worried about the way Legolas acted.

'Was Legolas hurt?' he thought. 'Had Aniè's visitation hurt him in some way?'

But Aragorn asked none of these questions now. He simply nodded his head, stood up, pulled the sheet over Legolas's shoulders and left him. Legolas then fell into a deep sleep, and in that sleep, he dreamed.

**Read on to see into the mind of Legolas he dreams and see what he desires above all else …**


	12. The Awakening of True Love

**Chapter 12 – The Awakening of True Love**

Legolas was lying on soft, green, lush grass in a beautiful garden. The green was lush and full of dew, the trees were huge and blossoming, the flowers all around were in full bloom, the birds were singing in the trees and the sun was shining. There was also a small stream running through the fields.

Legolas sat up, although still slanting, on the grass, staring in awe and wonder at the stunning sight around him. Then a voice filled his ears, and it sounded to him as beautiful as the bird's song, and it made his heart sing and no longer darken or despair.

"Do you remember this place?"

The voice was soft, delicate and feminine, and it called to Legolas softly, and Legolas recognised the voice, and it made his heart, spirit and soul leap when he heard it and knew who it was.

"Yes" replied Legolas to the young Elven woman standing not too far away from him.

He stared at her, her beauty. Their eyes met, never to be parted.

She smiled.

"I'm glad" she said, "for you needed to be here again".

She then walked forward a few steps and knelt down beside Legolas. Legolas then sat up and they looked at each other, his face full of happiness, but her face filled with some form of grief and concern.

She placed her long, slender hand against the side of his face and stroked his face and the back of his neck.

"Le bado ne naeth a mor" (You go in grief and darkness) she said in Legolas's own tongue, grief and sadness filling her voice.

"Edaved nin" (Forgive me) said Legolas, "naeth nin nâ dhaer, nin…" (My grief is great, I…).

Tears began to run down his face, and he turned away from her so she could not see his face. But she saw his tears and she looked at him, her face filling with great distress. She placed her hand on the side of his face, and gently pulled his face towards hers, so she could see him. She looked into his grievous, heart-broken face, and she nearly cried herself when she saw him look straight into her eyes and a single, heavy tear roll and fall off his cheek.

She then leant over and held him close to her, and he did the same. Legolas felt her body soft yet strong against his own, and he cried even more when he remembered how he used to do that to her every day, and now he could never do it again. He missed her and loved her so much, his heart was on the verge of breaking, and Aniè knew this.

She held him close, and whispered in his ear:

"Im veleth le, Legolas" (I love you, Legolas), nin thach cee le" (I will show you).

He looked at her, in slight confusion. She stood up and offered him her hand.

"Come" she said.

He looked at her, then held her hand and stood up beside her. She then put her hand over his eyes, and when she pulled it away, he saw he was no longer outside, but in his old bedroom, the room he used to share with Aniè.

He looked around, and saw Aniè standing just behind him. He also noticed that his clothing had changed, and he was no longer in his khaki green warrior outfit. He was now in his beautiful, slender, Elven Mirkwood outfit, silver scales linking into each other. His hair was unbraided and lay free around his shoulders and down his back.

They were both standing by the side of the large bed, and Legolas's heart was screaming to him to hold her close and just kiss her and never let go. His breathing quickened, and Aniè smiled. She knew what he was feeling. She felt too.

They both felt this feeling every time they made love or had moments of passion during the day. He would hold her close, confident, strong, completely in love with her, and she with him. Their foreheads would touch. His hands would run slowly yet swiftly up, down and around her body, especially the side of her face, her neck and her arms. Usually, she was in Legolas's position, letting Legolas sweep her off her feet. But this time, Aniè had to take control. For now.

Aniè leant forward slowly into Legolas's face, and Legolas's eyes moved down to her lips, knowing exactly what he wanted. Knowing exactly what he needed. He clutched her hand, and their warm breath entwined with each other.

"Let me take you home" she said to him, and slowly, in that moment, they kissed.

Their lips touched, and Legolas felt the passion from that kiss rise to his chest to his heart. He hadn't felt this love for so long, and he kissed her harder as the passion began to overcome him. He held her close, and Aniè let him take over, as he always did during loving moments.

His hand touched her face, her neck, and then moved down to her shoulders, her sides, down to her thighs, and then up to her waist again, as that was his desired position. They both began to sink down and sat down together on the bed. Then Legolas pressed forward, and she lay down and Legolas lay on-top of her, their lips never parting.

They rolled around a little, touching and kissing constantly, sometimes Aniè on-top, sometimes Legolas. However, as usual, Legolas pushed her down whilst kissing her passionately, as he began to take control.

When they finally parted for air, they both gasped and inhaled heavily, the passion passing beyond their imagination, and Legolas placed both of his hands on her face and stared into her eyes. Her fingers fingered the clips connecting his shirt together, and (after lingering her eyes over his chest) looked at Legolas with longing and desire. He returned her look and feelings, and whispered her name before once again capturing her lips with his mouth.

His hands unlatched his shirt clips and Aniè's hand was placed on the skin of his chest. The feeling he received from her hand burned like fire on his skin. His heart leapt in his chest and he gasped into her mouth as the kisses increased in passion.

Soon, the shirt was on the floor, and Legolas moved his hands slowly up her shirt, unveiling her beautiful flesh as well. They stopped kissing for a moment, and Legolas took her hand and kissed the palm whilst running his other hand up and down her arm. Aniè slid her hands down to Legolas's hips and started pushing his leggings and other clothing. Legolas undid his belt and his clothes slid off quite easily.

The two beautiful, naked people stared at each other. Legolas passionately kissed her neck, and she moaned and held the back of his head with pleasure. His other hand moved down her body until it reached her thigh, and he placed his hand on her thigh, but his thumb on the inside. He began to slowly massage her, and she moaned more (quietly, but more) as she began to loosen up.

Then, very slowly and very gently at first, he began to thrust. Very soft and very smooth and very slow, but it was enjoyable for them both. Aniè exhaled deeply and laid her head back against the pillow, and Legolas placed both hands on her shoulders, kissing her constantly, deep and lovingly.

Then the thrusts began to quicken in pace, and Legolas found himself sinking deeper and deeper into Aniè. They both gasped and breathed heavily as the tension between them began to increase. Legolas whispered Aniè's name loudly through gasps, and caressed her ear gently with his teeth. Aniè simply lay back, eyes shut, head firmly against the pillow, her arms holding her lover tightly as the passion became almost unbearable.

The thrusts began hard, deep and fast, and Legolas himself was almost sinking into the pillow. They both said each others names and Legolas could feel he was almost there. He needed this, and he so badly wanted this. He'd wanted this throughout the entire Fellowship quest; he wanted to feel it again every minute she wasn't with him. He loved her, he needed her, and he needed her to know that. So, through thrusting gasps and outbursts of passion, he spoke to her these words:

"Your love thrills me. I feel so alive, so comforted, so breathless. I don't know what to do or what to say. Your body is my feast. Your sweat and your mouth is my fill. I want to taste you again, to lick you, to kiss you. My heart is soaring in my chest, it's screaming for you. I can't hold it back… I need you, I need you now. I love you, and I love you so much … I need you … let me entwine in you, let me touch you, let me sink and slip into you … just let me be with you, let me be with you now, and let this hour last forever".

And with that, she gasped heavily and opened her eyes, for the climax had come to its peak. Legolas 'shhed' her and positioned himself whilst holding her close, and he slipped himself slowly into her. She sighed heavily and her eyes fluttered shut. Legolas almost collapsed on-top of her. He breathed heavily and almost uncontrollably, and they both shuddered as they felt each other connected. She turned her head sideways towards the face of the exhausted Legolas, and said:

"You were wonderful, my love. Just like you always were".

She stroked the side of his face and smiled at him, as he turned his head slowly to look at her. He smiled and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Do you feel confident now?" she asked him.

Legolas's face dropped and sighed slightly. Aniè's face dropped also.

"I don't know" said Legolas, breathing heavily, still exhausted after their sex, yet with sadness in his voice.

"I need you to stay with me, by my side".

He looked like he was about to cry again.

"Why must you leave me?"

Legolas looked at her and read her face; she could not stay with him. She was dead, she couldn't come back. He'd prayed for nights on end to the Valar to let her rise again, but they hadn't answered his prayers. She also wanted to stay, because she saw how much pain and immense suffering Legolas was enduring, but she could not, her spirit had passed long ago.

She looked at him, desperate to heal him and comfort him. They held each other close and fell into a wonderful deep sleep together, and the dream ended.

**Although their love is perfect, Anié and Legolas will now always be separated. Or will they?**

**And who is the figure Legolas sees sitting at the side of his bed as he wakes up?**


	13. A Father's Love to his Son

**Chapter 13 – A Father's Love to his Son**

Legolas very, very slowly began to wake up. The feeling of his dream had not left him, and he was greatly comforted by that, but what did startle him slightly, was that he opened his eyes, and found dazzlingly bright sunlight staring him in the face. He squinted his eyes as he got used to the light, and then he heard a voice.

"I'll shut the curtains if you want me to".

Legolas still could not see very well through the light, but he could see the figure of a man. The voice suggested to him that it was definitely an Elf, and Legolas saw him cloaked in large green and brown clothing with red and gold round his head.

"It's no wonder you're eyes are unaccustomed to the light" the voice said again.

"You haven't opened your eyes since yesterday. You slept the whole day".

Legolas's eyes focused properly, and he saw the male Elf sitting opposite the bed beside him. His eyes gleamed with joy, as did the eyes of the man sitting next to him.

"Father?" said Legolas.

"My son" said Thranduil, both elves leaning forward to each other.

"Father!"

"Legolas!"

They both hugged each other, and they held each other close for a very long time, so happy to be together as father and son again. Legolas felt like he had not seen his father in years, and was overjoyed to be with him again. They eventually pulled apart and both of them were crying, or at least had tears in their eyes. They looked at each other, like a pair lost and found, both smiling and laughing with joy. The spoke to each other in their own language.

"Ada!" said Legolas through laughter.

"Oh Legolas!" said his father, also laughing. "I was so worried about you. I didn't know if you'd be coming back".

He stroked his son's hair. "I can't lose you… my son".

"I missed you too, Ada. I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you".

Thranduil looked at his son in uttermost love and pity. Legolas's tears began to choke his throat.

"I'm sorry…" he said, and he fell forward into his father's chest, sobbing and crying bitterly.

Thranduil held his son's head close to his heart, and rested his own head and his sons. Thranduil rubbed his son's back in comfort, and he could feel his son's tears sinking into his tunic and through his shirt. He leant down and spoke in his son's ear:

"You have done no wrong to me, my son. The only wrong that has been done, is the wrong that I have not been there to comfort you in your time of need, and you have not spoken out to me for it".

Legolas sat up, tears still streaming down his face, as he looked into his father's face, which was beaming with love and pride.

"No, Ada" he said to his father.

"You have done no wrong to me. You were always there in my time of need. You called Aragorn to me, you tried your very best to cure me, to bring me back".

He paused for a moment, and looked at his father, both of whom were crying (but Legolas the most).

"I love you Ada" he said, and they both lunged forward into a hug, finally together again at last.

**Legolas has his father's love and the love of his dead beloved.** **But how long will that see him through?**

**Read on to see what happens when you offer a nearly-100-year-old man some Mirkwood wine …**


	14. Aragorn's Sacrifice

**Chapter 14 – Aragorn's Sacrifice**

Aragorn sat in the Great Hall, thinking to himself and smiling. He was so glad that Legolas was back to his normal self. Or at least, better than he was before, when his mind was overtaken by darkness. Legolas stayed in his room, and did not come out, but he seemed perfectly content in there, and was comfortable enough to have the sunlight coming through. His hair was now back to its normal blonde colour, and his eyes blue, but not the normal deep, sapphire blue they had once been. They were more a hazy, light navy blue, but blue all the same, and no longer black. Aragorn wanted to get Legolas out of his room and walk around the palace again, even into the fields and up the top of the trees if he could, but he'd leave Legolas as he was for now.

Just then, Thranduil walked in, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. Aragorn stood up and smiled.

"How is he?" said Aragorn.

Thranduil looked at Aragorn and smiled and chuckled, as the measure of his happiness was enormous.

"Lord Aragorn" said Thranduil, pouring a cup of wine for himself and Aragorn, "I can never thank you enough for what you have done for my son.

"Here" he said, giving a cup of wine to Aragorn.

"Let us raise a toast to you and all the men of Gondor".

Aragorn laughed and drank heavily from his cup. But then suddenly, Aragorn began to cough. His cough was deep, heavy and sounded very painful. It was constant, and it soon became apparent to Thranduil that Aragorn was choking and unable to breathe.

Thranduil asked Aragorn if he was alright and Aragorn nodded his head, although it was obvious he was not. Thranduil helped Aragorn sit down and called one of the servants to call the doctor. Aragorn was insistent that there was no need and he just had a cough, but Thranduil would have none of it.

Slowly, Aragorn began to calm down and the coughing ceased. Aragorn had a drink and said he needed sleep. Thranduil nodded his head (with a very worried look on his face), and followed Aragorn to his room, just to make sure he got upstairs safely. Then he left him, and went back to talk to Legolas.

**What's wrong with Aragorn?**

**Will Legolas finally leave his room?**


	15. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Chapter 15 – A Breath of Fresh Air**

Three or four days later, Legolas was sitting on the side of his bed. He had spoken with his father for a few days, and they had both decided that it was about time Legolas got up and went outside. Legolas was horribly nervous, and really wished that Aragorn was by his side, but Thranduil had said that Aragorn was busy and needed his rest. Legolas was not only worried about himself (as he had not been outside for a long time), but for Aragorn.

This wasn't usual for Aragorn. Aragorn was always there when his friends needed him, even if it was inconvenient for him. Sure, Aragorn deserved some time to himself (even if Legolas did need him right now) but still, it didn't stop him worrying.

But Legolas's worries about Aragorn were cast aside when Thranduil strode into the room.

"Ah Legolas" he said, placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Are you ready?"

Legolas, with a terribly nervous look on his face, nodded slowly. Thranduil tilted his head to one side and smiled.

"You'll be fine" he said.

"Once you get out there, all your fear will leave you, and you'll feel comfortable and at home again. All your old friends and soldiers are out there waiting for you"

Legolas still looked nervous, and Thranduil placed his hands on the side of Legolas's face and pulled his head forward so their foreheads touched.

"No-ones going to kill you" he said smiling.

Legolas chuckled and felt his confidence rise a little.

"You ready?" said his father.

Legolas nodded more confidently this time.

"That's my boy!" said Thranduil, and he strode towards the door and opened it wide.

Legolas breathed in and out heavily for a moment, and then slowly walked forwards towards his father standing by the door.

His father held his arm and walked him through the corridors and passages that Legolas had known all his life yet had not walked down for what seemed like an eternity. Then his father stopped by the great doors leading to the Main Hall and Legolas looked at the doors, knowing his father had stopped so he could open the doors for himself. He gripped the great handles and pushed open the doors and walked in.

A huge cheer greeted him, as all his old friends and the men he had commanded stood in the great hall, clapping and cheering, happy for his healthy return. A large banquet was laid out and many Elves were happily tucking in. Legolas smiled, then he chuckled, and then he laughed a huge roaring laugh as he joined all his friends and workmen.

After the banquet, they went outside, and Legolas didn't seem slightly nervous or afraid. He ran outside and was delighted and extraordinarily excited about being outside and having all his old memories come flooding back.

His father stood by the doors of the palace, beaming and laughing with his son, happy and extremely content that his son was so happy. He looked almost like he had done when he was a child. Then he went inside to drink some more wine.

**Where is Aragorn?**

**Find out in the next chapter …**


	16. The Horrible Truth

**Chapter 16 – The Horrible Truth**

That evening, when the banquet and the celebrations had finished, all the Elves were asleep except Legolas and Thranduil. Thranduil was sitting in the Great Hall, content and drinking his wine, when Legolas walked in after tidying some things up and resting a while in his room. He walked in and stood a little away from the table where his father was seated.

The Hall was silent, and Legolas was deep in thought. Then he spoke to his father:

"Father?" said Legolas.

His father looked at him.

"Today has been wonderful. It has been one of the greatest days of my life. But there is one thing that still troubles me".

Thranduil put his drink down and looked at Legolas.

"Why was Aragorn not at the banquet and celebrations? Has he gone already?"

Thranduil sighed and looked down at the table.

"In a sense" he said.

Legolas looked at his father, slightly worried and very confused.

Thranduil beckoned Legolas to sit down next to him.

"Come" he said.

Legolas sat down. Thranduil took another mouthful of wine and placed his cup to the other side of the table. He turned to look at Legolas.

"Legolas…" he said, "do you remember when you came back from the Fellowship quest, and you were telling me all about it; all your adventures, everything that had happened?

(Legolas nodded)

Do you remember you told me that you had learnt about and seen mortal death? You had seen other people – apart from Orcs, of course – die?

(Legolas nodded again)

Do you know why they died?"

Legolas replied "Because they were mortally wounded".

"Yes, that is true" said Thranduil, "but do you remember the other reason we spoke about? The other reason why mortals die, making them different to us?"

Legolas nodded

"Old age; when their bodies decay and fail".

"That's right" said Thranduil.

"Because you see, Legolas, mortal human bodies, after a while, once they get to a certain age… their bodies simply… can't keep up. They've been working so hard, for so long, that they just fail and weaken, and that's what leads to human death. Yes?"

Legolas nodded again, although a look of confusion was in his face.

Legolas never fully understood death; therefore he did not know how to accept it properly. So when his father spoke of it, he always felt a little confused and uncomfortable, sometimes even awkward. This explains why Thranduil never fully told Legolas the story of what happened to his mother, who Legolas still missed greatly.

His father looked at him and read his face perfectly.

"I know it's difficult to understand, but, do try… because… you must learn to understand that… death isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes it can be a good thing. It's always very sad, but death isn't always a curse. Once we are dead, there is no more pain, no more fear, no more sadness, no more grief, no more sorrow, no more heart-break, none of it. Just happiness and peace forevermore".

"Like the Grey Havens, Father" said Legolas, like an eager and curious young child.

"Yes" said Thranduil after a short pause, smiling, "Just like the Grey Havens".

"But I still don't understand" said Legolas.

"What has this got to do with Aragorn?"

Thranduil put one hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"Do you understand everything I have just said?"

Legolas nodded.

"Come with me" said Thranduil, and he stood up and started walking towards the doors of the Great Hall.

Legolas followed. Legolas followed his father down many corridors until they reached a door to one of the bedrooms. Thranduil stopped outside the door, opened it and told Legolas to go inside.

Legolas stepped inside. The room was dark, but not pitch black, and Legolas's elven eyes could clearly see everything in the room, which meant he could also see Aragorn lying on the bed. He was lying on his side, and Legolas went over to him and sat down on the side of the bed beside him.

Legolas looked at Aragorn, confused. He looked back at his father.

"Why have you brought me here? He is just sleeping".

"Wake him up" said Thranduil, a sad, painful look on his face.

Legolas looked back at Aragorn, placed his hand on his shoulder and shook it gently.

Then it dawned on him, a horrible truth that he did not want to believe, and at first thought was not the truth, but soon it became more obvious that it was. He bit his lip.

"Aragorn?" he said, shaking his friend's shoulder a little harder.

His friend's body was limp and lifeless, his skin paler, his eyes closed, his fingers cold. Tears began to appear in his eyes.

"Aragorn?" he said.

His voice began to wobble.

"Aragorn…. Aragorn, wake up" said Legolas.

Thranduil looked at his son but did not utter a word. He knew this would be hard for Legolas to take in.

"You… you can't be…" he said. He lowered his head down so his and Aragorn's noses were almost touching.

"Aragorn?" he said quietly.

"Look. I'm awake. I'm up. I've come out of my room. I ran round the forest. I laughed. You've got to see me, Aragorn. This is what you came for. This is what we wanted. What you wanted…"

Legolas bent down his head and sobbed a little on the sheets. He stayed there for quite a while, and then looked up at his father. His father had not moved, and when he looked into Legolas's eyes, he saw great grief like that of a small child.

"Ada?" said Legolas, his cheeks shining with tears stains.

His father sighed gently, walked towards Legolas and sat down beside him. He put his hand on Legolas's head and pushed it down gently onto his shoulder. Then he held his son close to him and hugged as Legolas sobbed a little more.

"I know…" said Thranduil, soothing and comforting his son.

"I know, I know…"

Legolas cried even more. After a while, Thranduil bent his head down a little bit and said to his son

"Say it".

"I don't want to" said Legolas sadly.

"Go on" said his father.

"You know it always makes you feel better afterwards".

"But I don't want to" said Legolas.

"I don't want to say that. I don't want it to be true…"

"Go on" said his father.

Legolas stayed silent for a moment.

"He's…. he's….."

He couldn't bring himself to say it at first, but after a little more encouragement from his father, he cried out in a loud voice, his voice choked with tears:

"He's dead!!"

Legolas sunk his head into his father's chest and cried even more heavily than ever.

"That's it. Good boy" said his father, and he stayed with Legolas and held him while he cried heavily and in great sorrow on his father's shoulder, and did not utter a word whilst the tears still fell and dissolved into his tunic.

Finally, Legolas sat up and his father released him from his grasp. Legolas sat up, breathing heavily, slowly calming himself down. He looked at his father.

"What about Arwen?" he said.

"I have already informed her of his death" said Thranduil.

"She said she had foreseen it in a dream one night, and she says she will soon leave to Lothlorien for comfort, once the body of her beloved has been returned".

Legolas nodded his head.

"When did he die?" he asked sadly.

"A day or two ago" replied his father.

Legolas paused for a moment in his own grief and thoughts. "This is my fault" he said quietly.

"This is all my fault. I brought Aragorn here. He should have stayed at home. It's all my fault".

He whimpered sadly with his head bent. His father shook his head.

"No" he said. "No, Legolas, it is not your fault".

He put his hand on the side of Legolas's face and pulled it up so Legolas was looking at him, then he bent his head again and wiped away his tears. Thranduil looked at his son, hesitated, then pulled out a small note from his pocket.

"Aragorn wrote this for you before he died" he said.

He handed it out to Legolas, and Legolas took it. He went to open it, but then did not. His eyes burned from the tears. He stood up and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" asked his father gently, still seated.

"Somewhere alone" said Legolas, leaning his hand against the door frame and turning his head slightly.

"Somewhere out of the way, so I don't kill anymore people".

He walked off slowly and sadly.

"Legolas!" called his father after him.

Thranduil stood up and walked towards the door. He called Legolas again, but this time he heard no reply, but the sound of his son's footsteps running down the corridor. Thranduil quickened his pace, but Legolas was gone and out of sight by the time Thranduil had reached the doorframe. He sighed long and heavily, then shut the door and left Aragorn to sleep.

**Aragorn is deceased and will soon be taken back to his realm in Gondor.**

**Now, where has Legolas gone?**


	17. Torment of the Heart

**Chapter 17 – The Torment of the Heart**

Legolas sat in the corner of his dark room, all alone, grieving in the dark. Yes, Legolas was back in the old room he had been in before. He sat in the corner, crying constantly, dwelling in grief and a guilt that was not real. He wept for so long, and so hard. Aragorn was the one person who led him out of that room; Aragorn was the one reason why he'd left. Aragorn was the one person who could have brought him back. Now he was gone. He was the last of the Fellowship, and Legolas hated it.

Once again he wept, and the guilt that he thought was his own flooded over him. He leant his head against the wall, and his tears rolled down his cheek and onto the floor, like silent rainfall in a ferocious storm. Then Legolas remembered something. He pulled out the note that Aragorn had written and slowly opened it. Legolas read it.

_Legolas, I cannot be more proud of you. You are the most loyal of friends, the strongest of warriors, and only someone as strong as you could have pulled through an ordeal such as this. Aniè would be proud of you. Do not blame yourself for my death or anything else that has happened. You have done no wrong, and never forget that. I will watch over you from where I am now, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from danger. Be strong, my friend, and know that I am proud of you, even if you do not believe it yourself._

Legolas cried so hard, he thought his eyes would dry up. He crushed the letter in his palm and screamed loudly, slamming his fist into the wall. The wall cracked and Legolas saw a trickle of blood crawl down the wall. He looked at his hand, and saw blood dripping out of a small yet quite deep cut. He looked over and saw his knives lying on the floor.

He reached over, still crying hysterically, and placed the blade next to his wrist.

'No' he thought, 'that wouldn't hurt enough'.

He then placed the blade next to his neck. His mind was black and confused; the extremity of his grief almost made his heart bleed. His hands felt weak and numb, and when he went to cut his throat, the blade didn't cut his skin until it reached his chest. He slit his chest deeply from his collar-bone to the bottom of his rib-cage.

He bent over and fell over forwards. He was completely out of control; his breathing, horribly irregular so that he was almost choking, his tears falling faster than a rainstorm, his pain utterly unbearable. He looked up to the ceiling and screamed for help.

"Aniè!!" he screamed through tears.

He coughed loudly, then called again.

"Ada!! Somebody help me!"

He fell down and screamed. His heart was breaking; the pain was just too much, far too much for anyone to bear. He threw himself violently about the floor, smashing his fists into the wall and against the floor.

Suddenly, a huge wind blew against his face and he toppled backwards. He felt like he was in a whirlwind, constricting him and killing him. He held his eyes tightly shut for what seemed like a lifetime.

Then, he slowly began to open them.

To his astonishment, he was no longer in that dark, dreadful room, but was in his old bedroom. The light shining in and all was silent except for the singing of the birds outside. The tears were still in his eyes and the stains still on his cheeks.

He lay back against the bed, breathing heavily. He felt alone, until a soft, slender hand stroked the side of his face.

He looked to the side, and saw his beloved Aniè staring back at him, great grief in every aspect of her face, especially in her eyes. Legolas looked up to her, tears still in his eyes, despair in his face.

"Aniè…" he said to her.

He held his arm forward towards her. She was kneeling down beside him, and she took his hand and held it tightly. She could tell that he was weak and that his heart was slowly fading into darkness. She held him close to her, and Legolas simply lay against her soft, strong body, his head lying on her chest just beneath her shoulder. He breathed heavily against her, and she could feel his pain and suffering.

She longed in her heart for Legolas to be free of this; he shouldn't be going through this. Legolas felt himself falling. Falling and fading away, his spirit and soul almost diminishing inside him.

"Let me pass" he said softly through large breaths.

Aniè looked down at him.

"Stay a little longer" she said, no grief in her voice, only longing.

Legolas gripped her shoulder, as the pain inside him began to increase. She gripped his hand also, so that he could hold her as tightly as he wished – to help with his pain. Legolas was still weakening and his pain was getting stronger. He gasped loudly in pain, and gripped her tightly.

She held him tightly to show him she was there, and Aniè could feel his fear growing with his pain.

"Shh, my love" she said to him, very softly and very quietly.

"I am here. Do not be afraid".

"Let me join you" said Legolas, fear, grief and pain clear in his voice.

"Let me come with you, to Mandos's hall…"

But Aniè stopped him there. He was not going to die. She would not let him die. But Legolas's fear made him certain he was passing. Passing to the halls where the spirits of the Elves go when they die.

"You will not pass" she said to him just as softly as before.

But Legolas replied:

"No, I will pass. I want to go now. I want to go…with you…"

He gripped her tightly, gasped in pain and his body lunged him forward as the pain encapsulated him. She held him tightly, and her heart burnt to see him like this.

She remembered when she was alive, when something was wrong with Legolas, big or small, she would panic and such fear would fill her heart. But this time, Aniè had to stay calm. Legolas's life depended on it.

Legolas clenched his eyes shut and his breathing, as heavy as before, quickened dramatically. But she held him close, and said to him

"Fear not, Legolas. Do not be so tense. Rest and relax now. I will guide you".

Legolas's breathing began to slow down (although it was still heavy). She stroked his head and kissed it lightly.

"Wake up now, Legolas" she whispered.

"I know it is hard, but wake up. Go back to your father".

At that moment, all went silent, and Legolas felt he was in some kind of trance. All he could hear was the very, very faint sound of his father calling him.

"Legolas…" it called, sounding very quiet and very far away.

"Legolas…" it called, this time sounding a little louder and nearer.

"Legolas…"

Then it sounded like his father was right behind him, whispering in his ear. He couldn't feel Aniè anymore. He couldn't feel anything. He suddenly opened his eyes and sat up, gasping in panic and confusion.

He then realised that he was no longer in his old room with Aniè, nor was he in the dark room he had fallen in. He was back in his present room, where he had woken before. He was sitting in bed, the thin, soft, linen sheet covering his legs and part of his waist. He felt a large, warm hand on the back of his shoulder, and he was still breathing heavily. He wasn't thinking about the pain anymore, he was just totally confused.

"Legolas?" said a voice next to him.

He slowly looked to his right, and there, sitting next to him, was Thranduil, his father.

"It's alright" he said, his voice sounding as encouraging as possible to cover up his own concern.

"There's no need to be afraid. I'm here".

Legolas still felt quite weak, and he could feel his father's hand tightening slightly to support him, but he felt more confused than anything.

"Father?" he said weakly.

His father smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am here".

Legolas went to smile and nod, but then he suddenly clutched his heart and gasped loudly. The pain had come back, and it made his heart feel like metal. He gasped; why was he feeling like this? His father held him by his side and his shoulders.

"What is it?" he said worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

Legolas continued gasping and felt like he was in some form of trance, as everything went numb and he felt strange.

"Father…" he said, his voice filled with panic.

He fell sideways, and he would have hit the floor had his father not caught him and held him. Legolas shut his eyes and let his entire body fall into his father's support. Legolas had never felt this way before. Not only this pain, but this fear.

"What's wrong with me, Father?" asked Legolas weakly.

"What's happening to me?"

But Thranduil said nothing and simply held his son. He knew exactly what was wrong with him, but did not tell him. If he told him now, he would panic and most likely not understand.

"You need not be afraid" said his father gently, his voice filled with the love of his son.

"I am here. I won't leave you".

He put his hand on his son's head.

"You're my son, and I love you".

Legolas looked up at his father, and he felt so weak, so venerable… so loved. He then burst into tears on his father, and his father let him. Legolas cried and cried on his father's chest, and his father said nothing and simply held him close. Thranduil knew that Legolas had cried so many times recently, but Legolas needed him now. He needed him more than ever.

**Thranduil knows exactly what is wrong with Legolas and what the next course of action will be.**

**How long before Legolas discovers the truth?**

**Read on …**


	18. The truth be told

**Chapter 18 – The Truth be told**

It had been just over two days since he woke up with his father, and Legolas had had a good long sleep. He had dreamed again about Aniè, and she had comforted him, and they had kissed passionately and held each other close. Although, they did not have sex. Sex was never the answer to their problems. They had just been very romantic together.

His sleep had been long and deep, and when he woke up, he did feel a little better. But the pain in his heart had still not ceased. It was not as painful and sharp as before, but it was still there, lingering silently.

He sat up in bed, slanting against the back of the bed, and simply lay there quietly, listening. All he could hear was the occasional (almost silent) footsteps that passed his door and the wind blowing gently outside. His father had ordered the guards that no-one except himself was to enter Legolas's room (unless Legolas called them) and everyone was to be silent when they passed his room. He breathed gently and deeply, and rested, not really knowing what to do with himself.

Then, his father came in.

"Hello Legolas" said his father calmly and reasonably cheerily.

He went over and sat by Legolas's side.

"How do you feel?"

Legolas put his hand on his heart.

"Not too bad" he said.

"But my head feels heavy".

His father looked a little concerned and gently touched and felt his son's forehead.

"Well" he said, "you don't have a fever, so that's a good thing".

He smiled. But Legolas was still concerned.

"Ada, tell me why I'm feeling like this".

His father looked at him, and the look in his eyes was obvious to Legolas that there was something his father would not let pass his lips, something he would not tell. But in his heart, Legolas was pretty certain he knew what was wrong. He had been slowly figuring it out over the last couple of days.

"Ada?" Legolas said quietly.

His father shuffled where he sat. He breathed out deeply through his nose and paused for a while before he spoke.

"Legolas…" he said.

He put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You need not know now".

He sighed. Grief was in his face and Legolas knew it. He could see it. He could always tell when his father was upset, angry, suspicious, afraid or when something just wasn't right.

Legolas felt like crying again, but he didn't. He had to show his father he was strong. He didn't want his father to worry about him anymore than he already was. Legolas knew he had to say it. Or at least check that his thoughts were right, what he was feeling was what he thought was happening to him.

Legolas took a deep breath and said it, even thought his heart felt cold when he did.

"My heart's breaking".

His father looked up slightly.

"That's it, isn't it? My heart is breaking".

His father looked down, his face darkened. He breathed through his nose again.

"Yes" he said, quietly yet strongly.

"Yes".

Legolas was frightened. His breathing quickened but did not deepen. His father saw this and took it into consideration.

"But you need not be afraid. You are not dying. You are simply… coming to the end. You still have time".

His father smiled to reassure him, but it didn't work in its entirety. Legolas looked down at the bed, his face filled with sadness. Thranduil looked at Legolas, and lifted up his head.

"Do not be upset, Legolas. In all of our kindred's hearts, there has been the longing of the sea. And did you not say when you came home from your quest that you heard the gulls on the shore of the sea and you felt your heart awaken?"

"But what use is an awakened heart when it is broken?" said Legolas.

Thranduil looked at his son, and he saw the grief of the present and the last few years in his eyes, almost overpowering his son.

After a short pause, Legolas spoke, using all his power and energy to be strong;

"Am I to go to Valinor? To the Grey Havens, Ada?"

Thranduil nodded his head.

"Yes. We have prepared a carriage for you. We will travel when you are ready".

"A carriage?" said Legolas.

He was a little confused, as when they passed to Mithland, they either walked or rode slowly by horseback.

"Yes" said his father.

Legolas gave him a confused look.

"In your state… I think it's better if you go by carriage."

Legolas looked down a little and nodded.

"Do you know when you'll want to go?"

Legolas stayed looking downwards.

"May I have some time alone? To think?"

Thranduil saw Legolas was in great grief, and the grief of his life and even of the world was hanging from his shoulders (or so it looked like in Legolas's eyes), so he nodded his head and left him. He put his hand on his son's face, and then left him.

Once his father had left the room, Legolas threw his head back against the bed and cried. He had been holding in this pain, these tears, this pressure; he'd been holding it in for what seemed like years. He sobbed into his hands too, and his tears came fast and heavy. He buried his head in his hands and cried loudly and openly in his room.

He then felt someone sit on the edge of the bed beside him. He felt a hand touch the side of his neck and he slowly looked up. It was Aniè. She sat on the bed with a very small smile on her face. She cocked her head to one side and stroked the side of Legolas's face.

"Do not grieve, Legolas. There is no need".

Legolas looked straight into her eyes and listened to every single word she said. Aniè gently held his hand as she spoke.

"You have cried so much, veleth nin (my love). Cry no more. You are going to a special, blessed place where there will be no more pain, no more sorrow and no more grief".

She smiled. Legolas looked back, but did not smile.

"Will you stay?" asked Legolas quietly

"Will you stay with me?"

Anié's face dropped a little and she shook her head. Legolas also bowed his head.

"But I will meet you there" she said, and a broad smile came across her face.

"When you are ready".

She then slipped her hand out of his, stood up and walked away. Being a spirit, her body dissolved into the air, or so it seemed to Legolas. Legolas lay in bed with the thought of his journey to Valinor ever in his mind. He didn't know when he wanted to go. It had come as almost as a shock to him. So, he lay down and slept, and dreamed of what would await him on the shores of the Sea.

"**I will meet you there" – will Anié keep her promise?**

**Will transporting Legolas to the West be all easy sailing?**


	19. To my home, farewell

**Chapter 19 – To my home, farewell**

Legolas sat on the side of his bed, his arms pushing up from the bed, his breathing deep and heavy, his face was fixed on the floor, it seemed to anyone who looked at him that he hardly ever (if ever) blinked, his mind was so concentrated. He was a little nervous, but was also trying his hardest to hold the pain back inside his heart. It had been pricking pains in his heart, and they had been becoming constant over the last day.

A while later, his father walked in. His dress was fine and showed clear sign of royalty. He went over to his son and spoke to him. The tone in his voice was strong and almost stern, but gentle also, as not to put his son under pressure.

"Are you ready?" he said.

His son slowly nodded, but his eyes never left the floor, nor the point on the floor that he was staring at. His father was greatly saddened by the effects his son was going through, and desperately wanted to know that his son was still there and still believed in him.

"Legolas, look at me" he said, sadness in his voice.

Legolas looked up at his father, his face like a young child's. His father looked at him for a moment, then held his son's hands and sat down next to him.

"I'm going to help you" he said.

"I am always here".

Legolas nodded gently, and his voice was strong and he hid his pain and grief.

"I know, Ada" he said.

"I know".

His father smiled.

"Let's get you up".

He stood up and held his arm out to his son. Legolas held his father's arm in support and stood up. But his legs buckled, so his father had to literally hold him up. Legolas then remembered that he hadn't stood up for a very long time, and he was very weak and the pain was beginning to increase.

"Father…" he said, an urgent tone in his voice.

"Do you need help?" said his father.

Legolas nodded, and Thranduil called a couple of guards over to help him. As the guards held him up, Legolas shut his eyes, as panic began to overpower him. He began to fall backwards and he shut his eyes tightly, but Aniè soon came to help, as she promised she would.

In his mind, she reminded him of when they had passionate nights together. She showed him memories of what they did; how tightly and passionately they kissed, how they held each other, how long they would make love together and how long they would hold each other close; he heard in his mind the words they whispered to each other and how romantic they were, their words and themselves.

He opened his eyes and saw his father and the guards looking at him worriedly. These memories not only made him remember things that he had long forgotten, but also gave him strength. So, he pushed himself to his feet and stood up; still with the strength of his father and the guards, but standing mostly by himself.

He started walking (with his father by his side) out of his room, down the corridors and into the Great Hall. He was walking slowly and sometimes felt uncomfortable (as the memory of when Aragorn took him out of the room for a walk for the first time still stayed in his mind), but he carried on walking, slowly and steadily, one step at a time. He walked through the Great Hall and through the magical palace doors.

There, awaiting him just beyond the bridge over the river, Legolas could see a beautiful wooden-carved carriage. It was rounded and constructed out of thin wooden branches, smoothened and shining in the sun. Inside the carriage, there were many layers of soft, thick sheets and thick, soft, deeply coloured pillows. There was an opening on one side in the shape of a door (although there wasn't an actual door there), and it was through this opening that Thranduil lead his son to and helped him in.

Just before he stepped inside, Legolas saw another carriage going in the opposite direction to them. It was draped in a large, black cloth. Legolas sighed sadly and his heart wept inside of him. He knew who was in that carriage and where it was going. It was Aragorn's funeral carriage, travelling back to Gondor, Aragorn's home that Legolas knew he would never see again. The more Legolas thought about all the things Aragorn would be leaving behind – his wife, his son, his country – the more depressed he became.

It was painful and a little slow, but Legolas managed to get in. His father helped him settle down, and Legolas lay against the back of the carriage, resting his body and staying as calm and relaxed as possible. Legolas lay back, and looked out of the opening of the carriage at the grand underground palace that he had called home for so many years. Now it was his home no more, as he was travelling to his home – and the home of all his kindred – across the Sea.

He looked at his home one last time, then he heard the horses whinnying and the carriage rode along down the path. The road was a little bumpy, but it didn't cause Legolas any grief. He was in a world of his own.

He was running through his memories of not only Aniè and the time they had shared together, but of Aragorn, the Fellowship and everything that had happened since they returned home.

When he finally came back into reality, they had just passed the borders of Mirkwood, and Legolas could see the mountains in the distance and the vast open fields that lay before them. Legolas wanted to look out behind him and stare upon the great, green forests of Mirkwood one last time, but he did not have the strength too. He was relaxed and comfortable (physically), and was also feeling a little tired.

However, he did not sleep, for there was an ever-growing fear in his mind that if he did, he may not wake up again. But Legolas thought of Aniè and was comforted. So, he relaxed his head and went to sleep. He dreamt sweet dreams of Aniè by his side, and he knew that she would help him wake up again when the time was right.

**Farewell, oh great and magnificent kingdom of Mirkwood.**

**Will Legolas make it to the Grey Havens in time?**


	20. The Torture continues

**Chapter 20 – The Torture Continues…**

Legolas woke up many hours later. It was past midnight but not yet dawn. Legolas moved slowly and looked out of the carriage. Everyone was asleep (including his father), as they had set up camp whilst Legolas was still asleep, all except for a couple of Elves who were on guard. They saw Legolas awake and bowed their heads to him. Legolas did the same and stood up and walked about.

He was glad of the soft, fresh air as he breathed it in, as the breeze swirled around his head and gently across his face. He felt a little unstable walking, but he stayed upright for now. He walked over to the guards and stood by them. One of the guards asked him if he should be resting, but he said he was alright and was in need of the fresh air.

After a while, once the guards had switched their on-guard duties at least twice, Legolas went and sat down by the dying fire. There was no heat coming from the fire, but still a tiny flame lingered at the bottom of the burnt pile of wood. Legolas stoked the fire for a while, and watched the sky as the stars disappeared and the Sun began to rise.

Eventually, the other Elves woke up from their slumber and greeted Legolas with kind and comforting words. When Thranduil woke up, he was surprised to see Legolas out of the carriage. But he was glad all the same, and spoke with Legolas for a while. Legolas ate some lembas to recover some more of his lost strength. Then they set off again.

They rode for many days and set up camp many nights, but one day, when they were just under 2 days away from the shores of Valinor, Legolas was resting in the carriage as it went along at quite a fast speed, when he suddenly began to feel wrong.

He didn't feel right. He wasn't in pain, he just felt restless, uncomfortable. He was sure something wasn't right but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. His body didn't feel numb, but it felt almost like it wasn't there. Legolas felt worried. But he told himself to stay calm and relax, and reminded himself that they were only a few days away from the Sea. But his calm didn't last long.

He suddenly felt a huge pain strike his heart, like he had been stabbed with a jagged blade. Of all the wounds and pains he had felt and endured during battle and combat, he had never in his whole life felt anything even remotely as painful as this. He shouted loudly and he felt like he was choking. He clutched his heart and thrashed about in pain.

His father heard his son in pain and called the carriage to stop. He jumped off the carriage and went to the opening to see what was wrong with his son. It was soon obvious what it was. He crawled inside and went up to Legolas. He held his hand tightly and put his other hand on his head and spoke to him;

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding urgent and worried.

"Legolas speak to me, what's wrong? Where are you in pain?"

"FATHER!!" Legolas screamed whilst choking on a lack of oxygen.

"Come and help him!" cried his father.

All the guards and other Elves came and helped carry him out and they lay him on the ground. Legolas breathed in as much of the oxygen as he could (which wasn't much, as it felt like his wind pipe was completely blocked), and his father supported the back of his head. Thranduil put his hand on his son's chest and pressed in a little.

"Breathe Legolas, breathe" said Thranduil, but Legolas was still in great difficulty.

Thranduil could feel his son growing weaker and weaker. One of the Elves brought forward a phial of liquid and told Legolas to drink it. Thranduil held his son's head up and the Elf gently and carefully poured the liquid into the prince's mouth. When Legolas went to swallow, he could barely do it and he began to choke more. Thranduil held up his head and held his neck gently.

"Swallow…" he said, the pitch of his voice rising as he spoke.

Legolas eventually swallowed, but it didn't do much good. Legolas thrashed forward unnaturally, and he sprang out of his father's hands. Whilst Legolas's body was in a fit, he managed to force himself back into his father's arms. Thranduil held Legolas's arms tightly, and his face looked terribly afraid of what was happening to his son.

Legolas spoke, and his voice was forcing through his choking fit and it was a little difficult to understand what he was saying.

"Knock … me …out" he said.

"What?" said his father.

"Knock… me … out!!!"

Thranduil shook his head, petrified.

"I can't, Legolas".

"FATHER!!!!!" screamed Legolas, choking and coughing loudly and incredibly violently.

His father looked at a loss, but if this is what Legolas wished, he would have to do it.

"PLEASE!!" cried Legolas, his eyes were now beginning to loose focus, and Thranduil knew this.

"I'm sorry" said his father, and with that, he struck Legolas with a hardest blow and 'whack' with his fist.

Legolas at first looked dazed, then slowly fell backwards and fell unconscious on the floor. His father looked down at his son, and he looked almost close to tears. The Elves held the prince carefully in their arms and looked at their king for orders. Thranduil paused for a moment and then spoke to his men.

"Lay him in the carriage".

The elves nodded and gently began lifting him up and carrying him to the interior of the carriage. They were very careful not to bang any parts of Legolas's body against the outside of the carriage.

As they were doing this, Thranduil spoke to them more:

"We will continue travelling, but we shall travel a little more slowly. For his sake…" he said, with a sigh in his voice.

"I will stay with him".

The other elves nodded, and climbed back up onto the carriage and onto their horses. Thranduil carefully clambered into the carriage, and held Legolas close to him. He sat down and gently heaved Legolas beside him. He then held his son, and silently shed a few tears on his shoulder.

He was devastated. His son was meant to be going to the Grey Havens to be happy and to be at peace at last, not to go through torment and torture. He prayed in his mind - to the Valar and to Aniè – that Legolas should be spared of this, even if it was only for a short time.

'Just for a little while…' thought Thranduil. 'Just until we reach the shore…'

They travelled for many more leagues, and when Legolas finally woke up (for he had been asleep for many an hour, which is quite unnatural for an Elf), they were still travelling at a slow, steady pace, and they had just passed through the forests on the border of the Shire.

Legolas's heart was still very heavy, and still a great pain lingered there. As he woke up and saw the trees fleeting past, he sighed heavily and felt sad and grievous again, and probably would have felt more so had he known he was passing by the realm of the hobbits, those small, merry men which he kept close to his heart throughout the Fellowship.

But he was comforted when he felt his head resting against his father's strong chest, and when he felt his father's hand holding his own and his father's body a support to his own, he relaxed a little, and shut his eyes, calming himself whilst listening to his father's comforting and loving words.

"Are you alright, my son?" asked his father.

Legolas nodded his head against his father's chest subtly.

"I need her" he said, his voice almost gasping.

His father looked down on him.

"I know you do" he said reassuringly, "and you will be with her again soon".

"Father, my heart is so heavy…" his voice sounded more panicky and urgent than before.

"It feels like stone…"

He gasped quietly, but not so quiet that his father did not hear him and understand his pain.

"It's alright" said his father, hoisting his son up onto his lap a little more so that he was comfortable.

"It's not long now".

Legolas was still quite fearful, but he rested against his father, and gently shut his eyes. But he soon opened them again, when he felt a cold metal touch his lips. He opened his eyes and saw his father's hand holding a phial of liquid, the same one he had tried to drink before.

"It will help" said his father gently.

Legolas sat up a little and his father helped the liquid flow into his mouth. Legolas tasted the bland yet refreshing drink cover the entirety of his mouth and slowly sliver down his throat, making him feel a little better. He gasped a little, as he had not properly drunk and eaten for what seemed like years now, even though it had been only about a week or so.

Legolas felt depression take him, and he felt his eyes begin to well up with tears.

"Father…" he said, his voice wobbling and almost whimpering.

Thranduil looked down in sympathy at his son and held him a little closer to give Legolas that little more support.

"It's alright" his father said again.

"There's no need to be upset".

"Father…" said Legolas.

"Father, I'm so frightened. The pain in my heart is getting heavier…"

Legolas's eyes widened and his voice began to rise in panic. Legolas was panicking.

Seriously panicking.

The tears began to fall down his face, and his breathing quickened dramatically and scarily fast.

His father was very worried too.

Very worried.

Legolas began to thrash about, but his father held him back. But Legolas's panic and his pain was too much for him, and the strength from his thrashing was too much even for Thranduil, and he was a strong Elf. Thranduil was seriously worried and gently (but still with some force so that he could hold Legolas back to calm him down) pulled his son's head down onto his chest.

"Shh" said his father.

"Shh Legolas, it's alright. Just sleep and you'll feel better".

But Legolas's pain and its fury were too much for him. He thrust himself forward and screamed as the pain began to completely consume him. He smashed his fist against the wall of the carriage, once again cutting open the side of his hand, and Thranduil began to realise just how hard and rapidly his panic and agony was making him thrash about.

The fear of Legolas falling out of the carriage and hurting himself during his rage (as the carriage was now travelling at quite a fast speed) only occurred to him once it was too late. Legolas thrashed sideways and fell straight onto the rocky road and down a slope.

His father's eyes widened and screamed to the drivers to stop the carriage. Thranduil leaped out and ran towards his son. He found him lying on his front a little way away from the roadside on the grass. His father rolled him over and held him up.

His eyes were shut and he was still breathing, but only lightly. His face was cut and his hands badly grazed and bleeding. Thranduil looked at his son and the grief of seeing his son in such a state was heartbreaking. He lifted his son up, bent his head down on his son and wept.

He cried for the pain and torment and torture his son was going through. He wept and then screamed to the heavens that this pain may pass from him so his son may be taken away over the sea in peace. The other elves simply stood by the roadside and watched in grief at the sight of their prince and King.

Eventually, Thranduil wiped away his tears with his sleeve and picked up his son and carried him in his arms. The other elves helped him as and when they could, but Thranduil kept his son close to himself. He held him in his arms and quietly told the elves to carry on driving.

His father held Legolas in his arms, was absolutely silent whilst holding him, and almost as soon as the carriage started moving, Thranduil and Legolas both slept until they reached the shore. Then they set up camp, and let the father and his son sleep until all grief was worn away.

**Final chapter next – will Legolas' strength hold out?**

**Will Anié keep her promise?**


	21. Over the Sea

**Chapter 21 – Over the Sea**

Thranduil slowly woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and saw his son, Legolas, sleeping peacefully, his head resting just above his stomach. He smiled and then looked out of the opening of the carriage.

What he saw took his breath away.

He saw before him the Sea, the wide open ocean like a sheet of pure, crystal glass shining in the golden, perfect Sun. The great stone towers guarding the Blessed Realm – west over water – stand high and proud and beautiful and strong. Thranduil stepped outside and soaked in the view, for his eyes could hardly hold the immense beauty and its fabulous strength.

But he could not stare at this beautiful masterpiece for much longer, for he heard the voice of his son faintly calling him. He turned around and saw his son carefully peering out of the carriage. His pain and grief showed clearly in his face, yet Legolas still fought hard to hide it and to keep on going, even though he had lost almost all hope.

His father went over to him and stood by him outside the carriage.

"It's beautiful" Legolas said in a faint and gasping voice.

"Yes" said his father quietly and smiling.

"It is beautiful".

He turned to Legolas.

"The ship is waiting for you. We can go when you are ready".

Legolas looked completely helpless and he turned his head towards the Sea.

"She's not here" he said sadly and softly.

Thranduil looked at his son in confusion.

"She said she'd be here…" Legolas continued.

"But she isn't. She's not here…"

His eyes widened slightly, but his father saw that his fear and pain was beginning to rise again. His father put his arm around his son.

"It's alright" he said.

"What did she say to you?"

"She … she said …"

Then Legolas gasped and briefly blacked-out and would have hit the floor had Thranduil not caught him and held him up.

"Legolas!" cried his father.

His father gently pushed back up, and he lay against the side of the opening panting and gasping hard. Thranduil saw his son was in pain, but Legolas refused extra attention.

"I'm alright" said Legolas.

"No" said his father, "No, you're not".

Legolas looked at his father, pain, grief and longing for all this to be over in his eyes. After a little while, his father slowly helped his son out of the carriage, and they walked down the stone pathways. What Legolas saw when they reached the docks took his breath away, just like it had done his father's.

The ship, huge and elegant, stood in the docks facing towards the shore, and was one of the most beautiful things Legolas had ever seen. He held onto his father's arm, and stared at the amazing sight before him. His father looked at his son's face and smiled. He knew Legolas would like this.

"Do you want to go on the ship?" he asked gently.

There was a moment's pause.

"Legolas?" he said.

But Legolas wasn't thinking about his father or about the ship. He saw something else, something more beautiful than anything this world contained; Aniè stood there, on the end of the dock, in the dress he had last seen her in, and it was a beautiful dress, specially made for Aniè.

She looked at him and smiled, and he just stared back. Then he slowly started walking towards her and his arm slipped out of Thranduil's. One of the guards stepped forward to stop him, but Thranduil told him to back off.

"Leave him" he said, and the guard, a little confused but bound to obey his orders, backed off. Thranduil knew he had to let Legolas go now.

Legolas walked towards Aniè, and when he reached her, he still simply stared at her. She looked back at him and smiled.

"You have come home, Legolas, and you have been strong" she said to him in their own tongue.

Legolas stared at her, and touched the side of her face. His love for her rose as it always did when he was with her, and he desired so much to speak to her and to tell her one last time how much he loved her. But he couldn't. No matter how strong his love for her was, the pain of her death was stronger.

He looked into her eyes and opened his mouth to talk, but no sound came out. She looked straight back into his eyes, having no idea how much pain and agony Legolas was in. He looked at her, and then fell to his knees and to the floor.

She gasped and went down on her knees also beside him. He lay there motionless, still breathing; eyes closed and looked completely weak, almost lifeless.

"No…" she said to him as she held him close to her and her to him.

"No... No, Legolas, no, not now, not now … you've come so far, don't give up now. Be strong, don't give in!!"

Her eyes were close to tears, she could not believe he was dying, not now, after everything she'd done and everything that had happened. Thranduil was equally shocked; he ran over almost as soon as he saw Legolas hit the floor, and a few of the guards and other Elves followed, but they all kept back at a safe distance; they knew if their King needed them, he'd call.

Thranduil knelt a little way away from Legolas, and watched Aniè try and wake him. Legolas very quietly said Aniè's name, then just lay still, letting the pain encapsulate and take over him.

"We have to get him on the ship" said Aniè, complete despair and grief filling her voice.

She looked up to Thranduil, and the look on her face told him everything he needed to know.

"He must sail, he has to go on the ship"

Thranduil agreed, and he picked up Legolas in his arms and, with a little help from Aniè, carried him onto the ship. When they put him down on the ship, he gasped gently, for even though he was in great pain, not only was he keeping it (pretty much) to himself, but he was also near unconscious, close to death. Thranduil did not wish to sail just yet, so he left Legolas to Aniè and left the ship to find Cirdan the Shipwright to set off the ship.

Aniè stayed constantly by Legolas's side, as she knew that he was fading … and fading fast. Legolas opened his eyes slightly.

"Aniè…" he said faintly, using all his energy just to speak. Aniè looked at him and smiled.

"I'm right here" she said, "It's alright".

She smiled a little, and, for the first time in what seemed like millennia, Legolas smiled back. He stroked her face and their love rose higher than ever before. They were finally together, and even after everything that had been, happened and past, they would be together forevermore.

Aniè leant forward, so their faces were touching.

"I love you" she said, as they rubbed noses and breathed the same air.

"I'm so sorry that I left you".

"No" said Legolas, his voice getting fainter and weaker with every breath he took.

"No… you're here now… with me…"

They kissed, and Legolas gripped her tightly, not only in their passion, but also because his eyes were darkening, and the pain was almost at its climax. They parted and Aniè looked into his eyes and straight into his heart.

"Let the pain go" she said.

"Feel no more pain, no more suffering…"

Aniè saw his soul was disintegrating and his heart was giving in. She knew he couldn't hold in much longer. She held his hand, and Legolas sighed as he felt the softness of her palm grip his hand like silk. He held her hand as well, and eventually, the ship started moving.

"Aniè…" said Legolas, looking up at her, as he was lying down, unable to sit or stand or take much control over his body.

He saw the sky move slowly above him, and the clouds like wisps of silver in the sky seemed just beyond his reach.

"Aniè…"

His voice sounding more urgent now, but Aniè just sat there next to him, holding his hand, keeping perfectly calm and trying to help Legolas do the same.

"I'm dying, Aniè. I wasn't there for you when you were dying (at this, Aniè's face was filled with grief and shook her head, even though Legolas completely ignored this), but you're with me now, and I love you, and I feel no more pain…"

"No" said Aniè, kissing his hand which was still in her palm.

"You were always there for me; after everything that happened to us, you were always there for me, always."

She paused for a moment. She was sad yet calm that this was happening to Legolas.

"Wait 'til we pass, my love. Wait till we pass into the Blessed Realm before you sleep. There we will both be deathless beings, and…"

She looked into his face. Legolas's breathing was so slow, so very, very slow…

"Aniè…" he said, so quietly, it was barely audible.

Aniè spoke his name and rested gently on his chest, so he could hold her, be close to her and feel comforted. As Legolas breathed his last breath, all his pain, his sorrows and all his burdens left him, for the light of the West came over them, and the faithful ship bore them swiftly and smoothly into the blessed realm, west over water.

**The End**

**Written by Kimberley Armitage**

**Started:**

**Finished: 29/5/05**


End file.
